


Are you jealous princess? A PEDDIE story

by Zombies_RUs



Category: House of Anubis, peddie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sibuna (House of Anubis)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombies_RUs/pseuds/Zombies_RUs
Summary: Eddie is new to Frobisher academy and is forced to share a room with a particular girl with an attitude problem as nobody is willing to swap. Patricia hides her feelings with aggression and rudeness to her new room buddie. Eddie and Patricia have their own little games that they play to get each others attention and both find themselves falling hard but neither will admit.patricia's feelings are forced to the surface when a new girl that goes by the name of KT comes to Anubis house and gets incredibly attached to Eddie. Everything is brushed under the carpet until one particular situation uprises and feelings are thrown everywhere.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 3





	1. ☥1☥

"Frobisher boarding school?" Eddie told the taxi driver as he looked at the leaflet of his acception. The taxi driver nodded and started small talk to make the next 20 minutes not awkward. Eddie wasn't up for talking to anyone. He got forced to move to England from his hometown in America all because he never backed out of any dares that his friends put him up to thus causing his transfer for bad behaviour. "Y'know not too long ago I picked up another girl from America. Lovely and bright girl and she was going to Anubis house as well! You will enjoy it here! It just takes a bit of time to get adjusted!" the driver laughed. ' _ **If only it was that easy**_ ' Eddie thought as he scoffed under his breath and looked out of the window. 

The drive wasn't as bad as he thought but he was glad when the driver pulled up outside some old dingy building. Eddie presumed this was where he was going to spend the next 3 years at. Eddie paid the driver and mumbled a 'thank you.' Pulling his suitcase roughly he walked up the steps and walked into the house. "Hello?" he raised his voice loud enough to hear it echo right back to him. His green eyes looked around and saw how creepy this house looked. As he went to trace his fingers over the weird bannister handle a voice shook him. "Eddison I presume?" the deep voice asked. He felt intimidated by the pitch of this guys voice remained calm as he turned around to match the face to the voice. "I prefer Eddie actually-" he got cut off by the caretaker's voice. "Eddison is what is on the papers so Eddison it is." Eddie rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You will not get away with that sort of attitude here! After all that is why you transferred isn't it? Get your stuff," Victor growled and began walking Eddie to his new room. 

"This is your room. The rules of the house has already been acknowledged to you. Dinner is at 6. You are not allowed out of your room past 10. Is that clear Mr Miller?" he stared Eddie down and Eddie didn't feel like arguing so he just nodded. Victor left and the only noise in the room was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Eddie paid no attention to anything besides emptying his suitcase to get it out of the way. It was late 2 in the afternoon so the boarding school students were currently in school. This gave Eddie plenty of time to unpack and maybe even go to sleep for a few hours. He knew he was going to find it incredibly hard to adjust to this new scenery. Eddie unpacked everything he had on him and put it away before laying on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He hoped that it caved in so he didn't have to stay here but he knew there was no going back after this, his mother made up her mind. Closing his eyes he felt a slight feeling of some relaxation filling his body to which he was incredibly thankful for. 

\---

"Sibuna meeting tonight?" Nina asked the little pack of friends that consisted of herself, Patricia, Fabian and Amber. Everyone nodded and started walking out of the school and back to Anibis house for the rest of the day. Everyone got in and immediately went to their rooms to get changed out of their uniform. Patricia walked upstairs and opened her door before entering and closing it back over. She placed her bag down with a slight thud and turned. Her eyes widened when she was greeted with a sleeping boy on the bed across from her. "Who are you?!" Patricia yelled awaking the boy from his once peaceful slumber. He squinted his eyes and groaned, "Hello to you too." Amber and Nina came running into the room to see what the commotion was all about. Both girls eyes squinted as they saw the unknown figure stretching on the bed. "Who is that?" Amber asked to nobody in particular. Nina and Patricia looked at her sarcastically before turning to the boy again. 

He stood up, his height towering over all 3 girls. "Im Eddie, I just got here like an hour ago. This is the room I was assigned to-" he got cut off by Patricia, "Since when is it allowed to share with a boy? Has Victor like hit his head or something?" Everyone was puzzled. "What is all this commotion about?" Victors voice boomed as he reached the door of the room filled with the teens. Everyone quietened down as they were awaiting the reasoning behind why the boy was there. "Mr Miller has transferred. He will be sharing with you, Patricia. Im not having all the fuss of clearing out a cupboard when you have a spare bed in here with you. There will be NO funny business when you are sharing this room and If there is you both will be in more trouble than you could possibly imagine. And for the love of God stop shouting!" Victor grumbled and walked away without another word. 

The room fell silent before Nina smiled and introduced herself. "Hi! Im Nina! It's nice to meet you!" Eddie snapped his gaze away from the girl with the attitude and offered Nina a smile whilst shaking her hand. "Im Amber!" the other girl smiled and instead of shaking his hand ended up giving him a big hug. Eddie was taken back but laughed slightly at her confidence and good energy. Patricia scoffed and left the room before Nina and Amber asked Eddie if he wanted to go and meet the rest of the house. "I- I... sure.." he shrugged and shut the room door behind him as he followed the girls. Eddie soon got introduced to Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Joy and Mara. Patricia was nowhere to be seen. He liked her attitude but she could be intimidating, just what he liked. Dinner rolled around and everyone was sat in the seats. Trudy gushed over the new face at the table before pouring everyone's dinner out. 

Everyone was trying to get Eddie's attention, especially Joy. "So, Eddie. Tell us about yourself!" Joy smiled and everyone went quiet to hear his answer. Eddie froze as he hated attention but powered through. "Well... I was raised in America and my Dad lives here. I got kicked out of my last school for fighting and shi- stuff. So my mum decided to send me to a boarding school and here we are," he mumbled taking a drink of his water. Patricia looked at the new boy in disgust, all the girls were gushing over him cause they all thought he was hot. The boys were gushing as they wanted to know some tips on how to get all the girls attention. Dinner flew by and the pupils were scattered here and there throughout the house. Eddie didn't like Victor, he gave off a bad vibe. He walked past his office and met his eyes, a flash of panic washed through him before heading into Fabians room. His head buried into a physics book. Eddie knocked lightly with his knuckles, Fabian's head snapping up and inviting Eddie in. 

"Hey man, I know we don't know each other but I just wanted to say hey." Eddie said at the door and went to leave but Fabian Invited him back in. Eddie sat on the other bed and looked around his room. "Finding it hard fitting in?" Fabian asked brining Eddie back to reality. He found himself nodding without thinking. "Trust me, You will get adjusted in no time." Eddie nodded, trying to believe it. "Why has that girl Patricia got such a bad attitude, what a warm welcome." Eddie scoffed and Fabian laughed. "When Nina came she was...difficult. That's just how she is but she will come around, she just needs to get used to you. Give her a run for her money, she will come around." Fabian's advice seemed alright for Eddie just arriving that day. Fabian seemed quiet and trustworthy. For the next hour Eddie sat with Fabian until Nina and Amber barged into the room. Everyone looked between everyone. "Fabes we need to do that thing," Amber said in a specific tone. Eddie clicked on that they didn't want him knowing so he got up and left without another word. He thought it was weird behaviour but he thought he was just being silly. 

Patricia got up to go meet in Fabian's room to go up into the attic. She opened the door and barged into a muscular figure. Her eyes met with the new boys and pushed him away from her. "Get out of my way, Weasel." before walking past and up the stairs. Eddie shook his head with a small laugh before he went in to the room and sat on the bed. He decided to listen to some music when a loud grinding sound echoed throughout the house. He took off his earphone and wondered what it was. He got up and opened the door and listened out in the hall but he had no idea what the source was coming from. He shrugged and went back in. Eddie wanted to call his mum but strongly decided against it and just lay down. 

\---

"How loud was the door opening? Do you think Victor heard?" Nina asked everyone. They had just figured out the puzzles and a door had opened in the attic. "The whole of England must have heard that!" Patricia exclaimed grumpily. There is no way that the whole house didn't hear it. "I think we should call it a night...incase Victor comes up here and we get busted." Fabian suggested and everyone agreed. The sneaked out of the attic and tiptoed to their individual rooms with shared partners. Patricia walked into the room and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the unfamiliar body laying on the bed in the dark. "Why are you sitting in the dark you weirdo?" she asked him with a scoff when she sat. "Oh hello little miss attitude," he mocked as he took out his earphones. Patricia's eyes widened as he decided to get cheeky with her back. "Listen here, Americano. The only reason your here is because you cant behave and I will not stop myself from kicking you in the face when your asleep." she narrowed her eyes at him even though he couldn't see. He had a strong feeling she was growling at him but he just found it funny. 

"Im so scared, Yknow what im gonna call you? Yacker." he laughed at the nickname he had thought of just for her. Damn all this girl done was talk and ramble. It was quiet for a minute before she spat out a nickname for him, "Weasel." He smiled and accepted her nickname in return. It was silent for a few moments before Eddie spoke. "Where did you run off to all night? do you have a secret club with all your little british friends?sipping tea whilst reading the bible?" he chuckled. "Excuse me? Listen here you little cockroach, just because your in this room and I can't get rid of you doesn't mean i need to talk to you. Stay in your lane, Idiot." 

"This is gonna be so fun sharing a room. Right, yacker?" he smiled and was met with a pillow to the face from her side of the room. 

**This is the first chapter and I know nothing has happened with Peddie yet but I promise it will start getting good...I dont even know if anyone still reads Peddie stories cause it's been so long since the show ended...for anyone reading thank you! The next few chapters will be up soon!**

**Sibuna!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up, Weasel." The familiar voice echoed through the new boy's ears. His eyes slowly opened and sure enough standing in front of him was his new arch enemy Patricia. Eddie instinctively pulled his blanket over his head and groaned hoarsely. "Get up! I need to get changed and im not going all the way into the bathroom." He put his head underneath his pillow, "Im not even looking! Jesus, let me sleep," he muttered adjusting himself more comfortably. Patricia grumbled and went over to her dresser and took out her uniform and eyed Eddie down, making sure he did not lift his head from underneath that pillow or it would be going over his face until he stopped fighting back. 

Eventually she was all done and began straightening her hair as it tended to grow higher volume during the night. It was nearly 8 and Eddie still wasn't out of his bed yet. Patricia thought of waking him but smirked to herself and left the room for breakfast. Everyone was there except the annoying American boy that had an ego bigger than his forehead. "Where's Eddie?" Alfie asked munching on an apple from the bowl in the centre of the table. Patricia shrugged and an evil smile etched its way onto her face, "Ill go give him a nice waking up!" she fake smiled before picking up the jug of milk, making her way to their shared room. As soon as everyone saw what was going on they instinctively followed like a herd of elephants. "Patricia! Don't!" Fabian tried along with Nina and Amber but it was too late. "Wakey wakey!" Patricia smiled and poured the cold milk over the sleeping boy. 

Eddie shot up in shock. His eyes immediately landed on his roommate. "do you want a towel-" Nina tried but he was already out of the room and into the bathroom with the slam of the door. Patricia smiled and turned around, "And that everyone is how you do it." Eddie got out of the shower and was running late on his first day. He quickly put on his shirt and debated on wearing the blazer as it just did not suit him. He rolled his eyes and took it before running into Victor on his way out. "Late on your first day are we Eddison?" he asked, his brown eyes piercing into his green ones. "Slept in, Im going right now-" he tried but Victor held up his hand to shush him. "This will not happen again, understood?" Victor warned instead of asked. Eddie rolled his eyes and nodded before barging past him and made his way to school. 

Even though Patricia had a massive attitude problem he liked how she was different from the other girls at Anubis house. He liked how edgy she was but also kept her femininity, she was a bunch of things and one of them was a badass with an attitude. He made his way to the school and looked around. He made his way to science and walked in. Everyone's eyes were on him but he didn't say anything. His heart dropped when he saw who the teacher was. Mr Sweet. Both Eddie and Mr Sweet locked eyes for a monet before Mr Sweet introduced Eddie to the class. Everyone waved a small hello and Eddie took his seat very vacantly next to Patricia. She scoffed the minute she saw him sit down which he wasn't surprised about. Biology was not Eddie;s strong spot but he complied on reading the booklet in front of him to pass the time and try to ignore the fact that Patricia was burning a hole into his head from beside him. 

"Patricia, cut him some slack. He has literally moved country so just... hate him in the house or something." Fabian whispered to his longtime friend, Nina and Amber agreeing with him. "I don't care! even just seeing him blink irritates me. Your not the one who has to share a room with him are you? so shut up," Patricia fired back to the 3 of them before opening her booklet and forcing herself to read. ' ** _They sure know how to whisper_** ' Eddie thought to himself with a light chuckle, gaining a glare from his so called frenemy. "What are you laughing at, Weasel?" she spat. Nina, Fabian and Amber all closed their eyes and ran their hands over their faces as this was going to end up with one of them getting called out. Eddie ran his tongue over his bottom lip as a smirk filled his face, "You guys sure do know how to whisper, don't you?" 

He found it amusing how easily he could get under her skin. "You mean they are the ones whispering. Ill say it to your face." Patricia smiled sarcastically fully turning her gaze to him. Eddie shifted, mocking her actions. "Oh thank God! For a minute there I thought you were gonna actually shut up. Yacker definitely suits you." Patricia gasped at his response and looked around, picking up some powder in a test tube. "Oh and what are you gonna do with that, Yacker?" he teased. He wanted her to throw it over him, he knew he was getting the better of her and it was very entertaining to say the least. "This, doofus," she spat before pouring the powder over him. Gasps escape the room and before Eddie could say anything Mr Sweet began furiously shouting. 

"What is this, Patricia? You are not 5 anymore! detention tomorrow! Clean that mess up!" and with that Mr Sweet went back to teaching. PAtricia grumbled when she saw the big smirk on Eddie's face as she cleaned up. Before she could put the dustpan in the corner Eddie tapped her causing her to turn round. "You missed a bit," he smirked before shaking his head like a dog. Some excess powder fell from his hair and over her uniform. There was no way that she could survive without killing him at some point. She shared a room with him and had every class with him as well. "One more little comment you little rat and I will-" Fabian cut her off, "Patricia! cmon just sit down." A glance was exchanged between the new boy and the girl with the attitude before Patricia sat down. Eddie offered her a wink with a big smile which she chose to ignore as she did not want to get expelled for hitting his face off of her kneecap. 

\---

"I honestly don't understand why you hate him so much! He literally only arrived yesterday," Amber rolled her eyes as she listened to Patricia going on about her new bestie the 'Weasel.' Patricia scoffed at Ambers comment and went silent as she sat on the sofa in the lounge area of the school. Suddenly there was a big bang that sounded like lockers being shaken. Patricia and Amber looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows and got up to follow the noise out in the hallway. "You have to be joking..." Amber mumbled when she saw the new boy who seemed happy, bright, outgoing- hitting a boy repeatedly in the face. Nobody dared break it up. "Go split it up!" Amber nudged Patricia forward. Patricia turned quickly, "Are you insane?!" she exclaimed but Amber didn't budge. Patricia huffed and ran over to the boys who seemed to be having a full bull fight with each other. Her hands landed on the arm he was punching with and he immediately stopped his actions. The other boy seemed relieved as the blood spilled out of his nose. 

Patricia shoved him into an empty classroom and locked the door behind him as Eddie tried to calm down on the spot. She spun around furious, "What the hell was all that about?" he avoided her gaze at all costs and honestly thought about putting his fist through the wall but kept the thought at bay for now. His head was spinning with all different types of emotions. She crossed her arms and he felt the pressure of having to answer to the girl that loathed him. He stood up and looked at her, "Nothing." Before she could say any more he walked past her and unlocked the door, leaving her alone in the now fully empty classroom. Patricia felt a rush of even more hatred wash over her. Amber opened the door and asked what happened. "I broke up a fight for no reason! He didn't tell me anything then he just left! I swear im gonna-" she started and stopped when Joy ran over and asked what happened with Eddie. Patricia just really wanted to be alone as she was just really annoyed right now. She walked and sat in the lounge by herself to calm her own self down. 

Patricia had another 3 classes with Eddie supposedly and much to her greatness he wasn't in for them. He must have went back to the house after his little brawl. As she was in her thoughts Joy nudged her. "What's going on with you today? you've been not stop clicking your pen for the whole period?" Joy asked but Patricia decided to shrug her off and ignore her irrelevant question. The end of the day finally approached and Patricia usually looked forward to it but now that she had her new room buddie she dreaded it. "Are you okay?" Nina asked Patricia as everyone walked on in front of them. "I just don't wanna share with him. He just irritates me and now I have found out he actually does have anger issues which just makes sharing even better!" Patricia sarcastically smiled whilst mimicking a gun shooting her head. Nina sighed, "Why don't you just try to get to know him? Maybe then he can trust you with things like what happened today. Cmon Patricia you've not exactly been his best friend lately. just give it a try?" 

Patricia started sarcastically, hysterically laughing at what her friend just suggested. She abruptly stopped and scrunched her eyebrows together, "Oh your not joking?" When Nina kept a straight face Patricia then got her answer. "I just- I don't like him and he just presses my buttons and then wonders why I want to hit him with my shoe. Ill see what happens when we get in." Patricia huffed and followed through the Anubis house door. 

As she walked to the room she didn't hear anything on the other side and knotted her eyebrows together as she braced herself not to murder him when she went in. Confusion was apparent on her face when she walked in and he wasn't there. His belongs were still there but no annoying weasel boy. She wondered where he could be but shrugged it off and got changed before sitting on her bed with her earphones in listening to sick puppies. She got her homework out and decided to do that as Eddie wasn't here for her to mock or bully. 

\--- HOURS LATER 10 PM ---

Patricia wondered where Eddie was when dinner rolled around and everyone was asking questions as to where he could be but it only lead to dead ends and unanswered questions. There was a sibuna meeting at 8 in Nina's room. "What's happening now?" Amber asked as they all met. "We have literally no clues and it's all dead ends. I wonder if Sarah would throw us a bone and give us a clue?" Nina asked everyone and everyone shrugged and told her to give it a go. Nina approached the dollhouse and asked out loud 'Sarah please. We have literally no clues and everything just leads to dead ends...Please." Everyone waited for something to happen but nothing came which was unusual. "It'll give us a clue, Nina. Maybe tonight just isn't the best night?" Fabian tried assuring her to which she nodded and gave a slight sad smile. They felt like they were milestones behind with discovering how to do the spider test. 

"Let's all just head to bed and we can talk more in school?" Amber suggested and everyone said goodnight and went their separate ways. Patricia walked to her room to which was still empty much to her enjoyment. She watched a movie and decided to call it a night after Victor decided to chant his way of saying goodnight at 10. 

\---

"Shit." a deep voice harshly whispered. Patricia immediately woke up and hoped she was dreaming but shortly found out by the smell of alcohol coming from a certain someone. 

"Where the hell have you been all night?!" she barked as he fell onto his bed, banging his head off of his headboard in doing so. "Hello?!" she tried, standing up and shaking him. "Listen here, Yacker. It's none of your business, you can't stand me so stay out of my business." and with that he took off his leather jacket and tried to get changed. Patricia already knew she was going to be in for a night of it with him. ' _ **Where was he?**_ ' she thought as she glared at him. ' ** _Should I help him....?_** ' or ' ** _should I leave him....?_** ' she debated with herself. Did he deserve her help or would he mock her for her sudden behaviour change...? 

**Hey angels! Thankyou for reading <3 This book actually has reads? thankyou! Updates will try to be everyday but because of covid and school it might be hectic but I have been simping about Mr Eddie Miller all day today... Have a great day! **

**Sibuna! <3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia was debating with herself on what to do. She couldn't draw any attention to herself by going and getting Victor to deal with the intoxicated boy. She huffed and pushed her thoughts to the side as she helped him take off his shirt as he was falling asleep halfway taking it off. Much to her surprise he didn't say anything but she wasn't going to bet on it as he probably would in a minute. It was different hearing him with such a harsh tone towards her, usually she was the mean one and he just swallowed it through. She didn't like it but who was she to say otherwise when she was getting a taste of her own poison. Once his shirt was off she knew she was going to have to get him a sick bucket cause he was NOT going to be sick over the floor. 

Sighing contently she got herself together and slowly opened the bedroom door and began walking downstairs slowly. She hoped Victor was going deaf as the bottom step creaked a bit as she put her weight on it slowly. Looking around once more she then sprinted to the kitchen. She grabbed the spare basin under the sink and made a dash for it back upstairs. Luckily she did not run into anyone on her journey and entered her room again. The smell of pure alcohol hit her nostrils and nearly gagged but held it together. She placed the basin down beside his bed and nudged him. 

"There's a basin on the floor in case you decide to projectile vomit, weasel." 

All she got in return was a light groan from him to which she sighed and went back into her bed that was once warm until he appeared out of nowhere drunk as hell. She shut her eyes but soon shot them open when she heard the sound of liquid hitting the basin or so she hoped. To say the sound was disgusting is an understatement. She placed herself upwards against her headboard. "Can you like not?" she grumbled to him after he cleaned his mouth and coughed a little. "Go to sleep," he muttered in a slur. He really thought she could get to sleep with him puking his guts up and coughing every two seconds? think again Miller. 

"You know I would go to sleep but your spewing every two seconds and the least you could have done was thank me for getting the basin. Looks like you needed it after all," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Yack, Yack, Yack. Do you every stop talking, Yacker?" he slurred playfully as he closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable. Patricia was ready to lose it with him, she helped him and it will be the last. She never helped anyone, ever. She snapped her head towards the dreadful sound of him slurring his words. "What is your problem, Rat? It's not my problem that you went out and can't handle your alcohol problem. You need to get a grip. You get into a little itty bitty brawl in school and then don't come in until like 10 and did I mention the part where you are intoxicated? Victor would love to hear this!" she smiled evilly as she went to get up. He shot up and slightly went to the right due to the alcohol in his system. 

"So you don't want Victor finding out, do you?" she smirked as he looked at the floor. The moonlight slightly highlighted his face due to the lack of light in the room. "Yknow what? Go tell him. All you want is me gone from here well news flash trixie I dont wanna be here either! You'll be doing me a favour," he growled stepping out her way and back onto his bed. She paused and absorbed what he had just said. A few moments passed without any sort of noise from either of them. "Go rat me out." he almost pleaded with her. She huffed and plopped down on her bed, "I don't rat people out, Weasel. Just go to sleep before I come over and strangle you," she spat before laying down and pulling the blanket over her head to show her ending of the conversation. 

He kept mumbling to himself and laughing at his own jokes. All night. Patricia looked over at the boy who was now sound asleep. ' _ **At least you get to sleep, Weasel. You've kept me up.**_ ' she thought as she looked at the clock beside her. 6:30am. 

_**===** _

Eddie awoke with his head spinning and a bad sick feeling in his stomach. 'How did I get home?' he thought as he slowly sat up. He looked at his watch and saw it was nearly 8 and that he needed to go to school even if he was dying. He knew it was his own fault. He looked down and saw the sick bowl half full. 'When did the basin get there? Did I get it last night?' he thought to himself before getting his uniform out and getting changed rather quickly for being severely hungover. He noticed his beloved Yacker was nowhere to be seen in the room. The last thing he wanted to hear was her whine. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out the pair of sunglasses he for no reason brought from America. He smiled in relief and put the shades on and walked out of the room and into the dining room for his cure: Food. 

Everyone looked at him with confusion as his new appearance wasn't exactly appropriate with the weather in England. He looked around and sat down before grabbing an apple and some orange juice. "Sleep well?" Patricia emerged from the kitchen with a grim look on her face. Eddie looked at her and took the glasses off and nearly gasped. Her eyes were bloodshot and just overall looked like she hadn't had any sleep last night. "Did you sleep at all last night?" Alfie asked as he looked at her. Patricia locked eyes with Eddies hazel ones before turning to Alfie, "2 hours," she spat. Everyone went back to their own little conversations between themselves but all Eddie could think about was what he said last night. He couldn't remember anything and it was clear that he kept her up all night with whatever he was saying or doing. He dropped his apple on the table out of his grasp as he had lost his appetite. He had to apologize even if he didn't want to. 

He wondered when Victor was going to come in and torture him for coming in drunk. He decided to leave early, mostly to get his head together. He had to put the shades back on as the sky was way too bright for his spinning head. 

"Were you and Eddie up all night flirting and that's why you both look so....ew?" Amber said holding her mirror up to her face looking at her makeup. Patricia glared at her friend, "You better take that back or I will pull out your extensions." Everyone laughed and made their way to school together.

===

"Miss Williamson? Are you alright?" Miss Andrews asked bringing her out of her peaceful slumber on her desk in French. She lifted her head quickly and nodded. She was going to kill Eddie, there was no in between now. He hadn't even said sorry or spoke to her after the night he caused last night. "So tell me again why were you were up all night?" Nina asked at lunch whilst everyone else sat and spoke about the english test next period. Patricia wanted lunch to drag on so she could get at least 20-40 minutes sleep but Nina had other plans of interruption. Patricia sat up with heavy eyes before turning to her friend, "Eddie was..." she thought if she should rat him out but decided against it as she could use it to her advantage to use it against him. Patricia continued with her lie, "Up all night playing music. All the way through till like 6 this morning, he must have fell asleep and forgot to turn it off." 

"Why didn't you just turn it off?" Nina laughed and Patricia wanted to slap her for being so involved. "I wasn't going anywhere near the little Weasel, he is literally a virus." Patricia smiled when Nina asked no further questions. The sibuna gang had found the spider clue last night and wanted to go down to the tunnels to put the babies on the hooks. Patricia cringed at the thought as she was so tired but agreed anyway. "Tonight after lights out, got it?" Fabian asked everyone. "Looking forward to it..." Patricia fake smiled and got up to walk to class. She dreaded this english test for so many reasons that she didn't want to think about. Just as her day couldn't get any worse she felt herself feel a bit dizzy. She grabbed the wall for support and felt herself feel a bit better. ' ** _One more period._** ' she thought as she entered the classroom and sat down. 

Eddie walked in and felt his heart drop as he looked at the girl that literally would run him over for fun. He walked to the back of the classroom and sat down. The teacher walked in and noticed Eddie's glasses right away. "New attire addition Mr Miller?" Mr Winkler asked as he came into the classroom. "They suit me well, might make them permanent." Eddie replied and Patricia turned around to face him, "Your gonna need them when I punch you in the face and need to hide it." Mr Winkler looked at Patricia and nicely told her to be quiet. "Don't worry, she will eventually come round. Don't take it personally, Eddie." Fabian tried but Eddie looked at his somewhat friend and muttered, "Oh I deserve how she is acting today, trust me." Fabian didn't say anything else and started writing his English exam. 

Patricia made it through the whole period and couldn't have been more relieved when the final bell rung for the day as all she wanted to do was sleep before she went down to the tunnels later on. She raced into her room and collapsed onto her bed without even getting changed. She felt her eyes finally shut and into a deep, needed sleep.

===

A loud knocking on the door awoke Patricia and she was already planning their funeral for interrupting her sleep. She got up slowly and saw that it was Alfie. "Dinners ready trixie," he said before walking back to his favourite place in the world: the dining room. She fixed herself up and went into the dining room. Eddie was nowhere to be seen again. ' _ **If that little runt comes in drunk again Im going to smash his face in.**_ ' She ate her food and went back to her room. Everyone was wondering what was wrong but put the pieces together as she was really tired and hardly got any sleep. 

Whilst she was on her bed doing her homework the door opened. She thought it might have been Nina or Fabian but her face scrunched up when she saw the dirty blonde haired boy. "What do you want? Out buying more alcohol are we?" she spat not taking her eyes away from her papers. He sighed and shut the door with his foot and stood beside her bed. She eventually lifted her eyes as he wasn't leaving her bedside. He sighed again, "Im sorry about last night. I-I cant remember anything but I know I kept you up all night and thank you for helping with the...the fight yesterday?" he tried to smile as he brought the flowers from behind his back with one hand whilst the other was holding a little gift bag that she couldn't see into. 

He was actually apologising? Eddie Miller apologising? He knew he had met his match when he saw Patricia and heard her whiney attitude for the first time. "I don't expect to be forgiven but I really am sorry. I never apologise to anyone but I know how irritable I can be, im never serious about anything but this I am. You didn't rat me out to Victor so thank you...? Ill see you around, Yacker?" he gave her a sympathetic smile before leaving her stuff on the bed. She heard his footsteps leave the room and the door shut. She had never received flowers before, ever. She didn't want to forgive him, she wanted to hate him but she had to admit that deep down inside her knew this was a sweet gesture. She looked at the little gift bag and opened it slowly and examined what was inside. She found a sick puppies CD and a little note. She took the note out and began reading to herself:

**_Thanks for not ratting me out, Yacker. I owe you one. Cash this in when you want som_** _**ething,** _

**_\- Weasel_ **

_**A major thank you to anyone who is reading! I want to thank a specific user who has left amazing comments that gives me a push to write this everyday! thankyou PeddiesLove <3 I hope you enjoyed the chapter and some steamy chapters very soon! ** _

**_Sibuna <3_ **


	4. Chapter 4

"We did it!!" Nina and Fabian shouted hugging everyone as they had solved the spider task. "Let's see what Frobisher has in store for us next," Patricia smirked and started taking some steps forward. Everyone followed and then decided that Victor would be getting suspicious to where they all were. They made it out of the tunnels and made a dash out of the basement, making sure nobody was around to see them come out. The sibuna gang spoke a little before Patricia called it a night and went into her shared room. She had to admit to herself that Eddies gesture was kind of nice but that still didn't make it okay. She reached for the handle and walked in, seeing him on his bed trying to do what she presumed was homework. 

"Hey, Yacker. Any good at french?" he asked her in a light tone. Patricia turned and rolled her eyes at the boy but she couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips. Patricia walked over to his bed and started helping him with the homework that Mrs Andrews had gave earlier today. Eddie couldn't help but look at her whilst she was explaining what this and that word meant. "Look at you being all nice to me for once. I take it deep down you like flowers, huh?" he smirked at her. ' ** _Don't look at him, Don't look at him, Don't look at him_** ' she repeated in her head as she knew that she would have blushed or smiled or done something he could use against her that might ruin her bad girl reputation. He sighed as he knew her game that she was playing. "Y'know it's only me and you in here, you can drop your bag girl attitude. Cmon I literally just saw you blush, Patricia." he smiled but she was determined not to crack. He moved in closer and she felt her heart start to race but still kept her cool with him. She raised her hand up to stop his movements, "You stink of sweat, go take a shower!" she said quickly and his movements came to a halt. She handed his homework back and made a dash out of the room. 

"Wait-" he tried but she was already gone. He shut his eyes and shook his head as he continued on with his homework, or tried to now that she was gone. ' ** _Did I say something? Was she uncomfortable with me being right beside her? Alfie said it was obvious that she had a crush on me...?_** ' his head raced with different thoughts. He got up and went to Fabians room. 

"Nina you have to help me!" Patricia freaked out in Nina's room. Nina was just about to go to bed when Patricia barged in and wanted her to be Dr Phil. Nina tried calming her down and sat her on the side of her bed, "Okay calm down. I thought you hated him? What actually happened in the room?" Patricia looked at the floor as Amber opened the door from brushing her teeth in the bathroom. Her face filled with confusion, "We are not doing another room swap so don't even ask." Patricia huffed as Nina explained what was going on. "Why dont you just go tell the whole house, Nina?" Patricia barked at her friends. Nina mouthed a 'sorry' as Amber began freaking out. "You actually have feelings? Feelings for A BOY?!" Amber screeched and Patricia stood up but Nina pushed her back down. "Amber, shush." Nina said quickly. 

"Why are you always so mean to him then?" Amber asked as she brushed her hair. Patricia sighed, "I-I dunno...It just comes out and I don't mean to but it happens. He hates me anyway so there's no point is there?" Amber and Nina looked at each other and turned back to Patricia. "If he hated you so much why did he go through the effort of buying you flowers after last nights performance?" Nina asked her friend who was obviously in denial. "He knew I would have killed him in his sleep?" Patricia said in a 'duh' tone. Nina shook her head, "Cause he cares about how you feel about him and wanted to stay on your good side. He obviously likes you if he tried to get closer to you tonight. Maybe that was him shooting his shot?" 

Patricia sat in silence as she thought about what they were saying but she hated feelings. She always wanted to crush him like a bug under her shoe when someone mentioned him but deep down she liked the games they were playing on each other, the nicknames they have for each other and only each other. "Isn't it a bit fast...he only got here 2 days ago?" she asked. Both of her friends shrugged, "You will know when it's time but why don't you try and get closer to him? Maybe not be so...rude to him? just spend some time with him and see his intentions and if something happens then let it." Amber assured and Patricia nodded before thanking them and walking out of the room. 

She was thinking about what Nina and Amber said and got caught up that she bumped into something. "What a surprise, Yacker." Eddie mocked and Patricia shoved him backwards on instinct but then remembered what Amber said about being nice. "What are you doing up here?" Patricia asked folding her arms over her chest. "I was erm- Fabian helped me with the rest of the french homework!" he clicked his fingers as if he had thought of a good lie almost. Patricia knew he was lying but decided not to say anything. "May I escort you to our shared room?" he asked in a weird british accent, well attempted one anyway. She laughed, "Id rather ask Victor." And with that they walked down the stairs together. 

**\--- Back in Fabians room with Eddie ---**

"Dude, you gotta help me out," Eddie barged into Fabians room and quickly shut the door behind him. Fabian was utterly confused as he put down his textbook to help his new friend out with his current crisis. "What's happened exactly? You look like your gonna pass out!" Fabian laughed but soon stopped when Eddie shot him a glare. "Okay you're scaring me, what is it?" Fabian repeated. Eddie paused, "I-I think I like Patricia...like really like her." Fabian stopped, "Hold on let me pick my jaw up off of the floor....WHAT?" Eddie paced the floor whilst Fabian looked like he was the one about to pass out now. "We kinda had a moment in the room but it wasnt a moment at the same time. Last night as you know I got drunk and she was kept up all night so...I went and got her flowers and stuff to make up for keeping her up all night..." he trailed off and Fabian initiated him to go on. 

"Then she was outta the room for a bit and came back in and I asked her to help me with French homework so she came to sit on my bed. I got her to blush and I got closer but as I did so basically told me I stunk and then ran out of the room...Alfie told me that he thinks she likes me and to try and make a move but she clearly doesn't like me so I guess it's gonna be awkward in our room now," he huffed and looked to the floor. When Fabian didn't say anything Eddie looked up and saw his face light up. "What?" Eddie pressed. Fabian looked up to his distressed friend, "From personal experience Patricia doesn't like new people so don't take offence to that. I think Patricia uses aggression to show her feelings, like when you went to make a move she made a rude remark? maybe thats her way of showing feelings? Patricia has never been open with her feelings except anger. Show her you care? Spend some time with her and see if you see a pattern occur and just make a move when and if you think you both feel the same. That's what I did with Nina but she isn't Patricia. Patricia is difficult but I feel like you like challenges?" 

Eddie nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "Im sorry I kinda just sprung in here when I only came 2 days ago. I just haven't spoke to any other guys and Alfie and Jerome aren't in relationships im sure?" Eddie explained. "Im glad you came, really! I wish I had some guy advice when I had a crush on Nina. We have been together for almost 2 months now and It just took some time, Time is what you need to focus on." Fabian patted Eddie's back enthusiastically. Eddie smiled, "Thanks for the advice, man, I appreciate it. Ill keep you updated," and with that Eddie opened the door and closed it behind him. That's when he hit into a familiar aggressive girl that went by the name 'Patricia.'

\--- 

Eddie and Patricia got into their room and went to their beds. He noticed her rustling through her wardrobe for something. "What are you rustling for?" he asked looking up from his phone. She scoffed, "Not that it's your business but my favourite hoodie." He rolled his eyes and took his off and threw it at her. She looked up in confusion. "That can be your new favourite," he smiled a half smile before he went back to whatever he was doing. Patricia looked at him without him noticing before putting it on. Out of his peripheral vision he saw her wearing it and his heart swelled slightly. Maybe he was slightly winning her over but he had a long way to go from here and he knew it. 

She couldn't deny the butterflies she felt when she put it on. It smelled exactly like him and she surprisingly found it very attractive. The cologne he wore wasn't too overpowering and it was mixed with the smell she could only describe as Eddie. The hoodie was massive but she loved it but would only admit it to herself as she had to somehow maintain her bad girl reputation. She stole glances of him when she knew he wasn't looking as she didn't want to give anything away. She wanted him to chase her and mock her just like they have been doing for the last 2 days. 

She had a bad thought that kept recurring though. Patricia wasn't a girly girl and never would be. She didn't want Eddie thinking she had to be a nice girl to get his attention. She wasn't one for alot of affection especially in public. Patricia knew that if Valentine's day ever rolled around and Eddie got her something cute she would set it on fire and Eddie following soon afterwards. Patricia couldn't lie and say he wasn't attractive cause he was but it wasn't his features that attracted her to him, it was his attitude and how he gave her a run for her money and he knew it. When he moved closer to her earlier she didn't know what to do and the first thing she thought of was just pushing him away cause she didn't know what she felt towards him. 

Her thoughts were pushed aside when she saw him snapping his fingers over the other side of the room grabbing her attention. "What do you want, weasel?" she asked harshly and he chuckled huskily from his side of the room. "Let's play a little game. How does that sound, Yacker?" he asked in a tone that was unreadable. It sounded playful but with a hint of mischievous behind it. "Your so weird it actually concerns me," she rolled her eyes but continued on listening to his game rules. He adjusted himself and began explaining, "So we have to say nice things about each other but it needs to be in 3rd person." 

"You what?" she asked in pure confusion. He rolled his eyes and thought of an explanation. "Okay actually correction to the game. We need to look at each other in the eyes as we say it! It makes it harder for us to say nice things, makes it a bigger challenge!" he laughed and got up, holding his hand out for her to take. She rolled her eyes and took his hand as they stood up facing each other. 

"Your going first, Doofus." she barked at him. He nodded and smiled before asking her if she was ready to start. "You know im gonna win, right?" he mocked her. She lifted her eyebrows and began sarcastically laughing, "Oh and how is that, Eddison?" He bit his lip at the mention of his full name and crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't say anything nice about me, Yacker." He seemed confident with himself that he was going to win but she was up for the challenge even if she had to lie about some things she liked about him. 

"I guess we are gonna find out, Weaselface," she dared, stretching out her hand for him to challenge to which he smirked and shook with confidence. 

"Get ready to lose, Yacker." 

"Get ready to lose, Weasel." 

**What do you think will happen? I hope you all had a safe Valentines day! I have done a double update and will be doing one tomorrow too. Have a great night my loves! I hope you liked! Please tell me what you thought! Until tomorrow!**

**Sibuna <3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Your starting, remember?" Patricia looked at him with a glare in her eyes. "Fine," he said before making her look him in the eyes for the game to start. He started with his first comment, "I love your music taste, Yacker. Sick Puppies are great." He smirked as he got the first one out of the way. She clapped with a smirk of her own before she then returned a compliment back. "I like the fact that you don't start crying when im mean to you." He sarcastically laughed, "Correction, It's 'love' not 'like' but fine i'll take it." The game progressed and it was getting harder for the truth to start not slipping out between both of them. Patricia had a feeling he knew what he was doing when he introduced the rules. His eyes were gorgeous, they were hazel mixed with a hint of green. She had never seen how nice they were as she had never been this close without a good reason. 

"I love how you call me 'weasel' even though you put it out like its a bad thing." he almost stumbled over himself but he didn't give her the satisfaction of a trip up. She scoffed at his comment, "You just wanna reassure yourself that it's a good thing so you don't go and cry yourself to sleep." He pretended to be fake hurt by her comment, "Excuse me? Well let me see Yacker, do you have nicknames for any other guy in the house? Nope? Just me? Cmon its a dead giveaway that you like me the most." Now was Patricia's turn to nearly trip up but yet again she knew this was part of his plan to win the game. "Back to the game, Weaselface. I love how....I like your sleepy voice? Kinda?" she went to look at the ground but soon remembered he would win. As soon as the smirk appeared and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip she lost it, she had to look at the ground. 

He took a daring step closer to her and whispered, "Really? You never told me that one, Yacker." She wanted to take back what she said but she felt compelled with his eyes. ' ** _dont look at him, your gonna go red!_** ' she repeated in her head a thousand times but with how close he was to her she felt like she was ready to pass out which was not like Patricia. Nobody had ever made her feel this way, everyone knew to stay well away but he just kept pressing. "Hmmm no response? where's the insult at, yacker?" he asked in a lighthearted tone but she just huffed and sat on her bed. He knitted his eyebrows together as he questioned what was wrong with her. She kept her gaze away from his, "Nothing, leave me alone." Eddie was confused and sat beside her. As he did this she went to get up but he gently pulled her back down and forced her to face him. 

"Whats wrong?" he asked again. There was no escaping him now, she had to lie at least. "I just can't believe you won the game!" she tried to lie but he screwed up his face and cocked his head to the side before shaking it. "Cmon, you can tell me. All jokes and sarcasm to the side?" he tried and he heard her sigh. "I-If i say anything and you mock me I will not hesitate to spit in your breakfast tomorrow." she warned with a dark glare. He put his hands up in defense and promised he wouldnt mock her in any way. Patricia sighed before trying to get her words out, "I have never been...close to a boy. This is all new to me and...I-I don't want you to leave...Incase I annoy you or you get a new girl to annoy." His heart sank and swelled at the same time. From what she had just said out loud he had noted some things:

She has never been close to a boy 

She is scared In case he leaves

She doesn't want him getting close to any other girl 

This was the last thing he was expecting to leave his 'enemy's' mouth. He smiled a gentle smile and thought of a way to reassure her. "Look at me, Yacker." he softly demanded from the girl beside him. She huffed and slowly turned to him. "Im not gonna leave for point 1. I can be your first and last boy to get close to for point 2. And you think I will ever get close to another girl? Sorry but your stuck with me, Yacker." he assured her but that didn't seem to cut it for her. "How do you know though? How can you be so sure Eddie?" she asked and he knew this was serious as she used his real name. He looked at her, right in her eyes before saying, "This," and leaning in to connect his lips with hers softly. He was surprised that she kissed him back. It might have been too soon but he had that feeling that Fabian told him about. 

He felt her readjust herself so she was now on his lap facing him as their lips softly smashed together. His eyes rolled back as she lightly tugged on the back of his roots. She finally pulled away and rested her forehead on her sworn enemy. He finally got the confidence to talk to her, "I-I Im sorry if that was too soon-" he tried but she stopped him by kissing his softly, again. When they pulled away he held her hips so she wouldn't fall to the side and onto the floor. He looked down and a slight, uncomfortable laugh escaped his lips as he looked at the position she was in on top of him. She quickly realised and got off with an embarrassed laugh. "Does that cut the end to all of your insecurities?" he asked looking at her seriously. She nodded and hugged him tightly. The sound of his elevated heartbeat was heard when her face was pressed up against chest. His arms protectively wrapped around her as he held her tightly. He didn't take this moment for granted as she was not one for affection so he took what he could get. 

"how's the hoodie, yacker?" he asked and looked down at her as she slightly pulled away from his chest. She wanted to scoff and say something mean as if on instinct but her heart made this weird feeling. She pushed her stereotypical comeback to the side and remembered he had feelings too. Patricia looked up at him, "Hmmm Its alright I guess..." she mocked him with a smile. He pretended to be hurt, "Im so offended right now! That's fine ill just take it back," he huffed playfully before picking the clothing up from the corners. She swatted his hands away from the piece of clothing. "What happened to it being alright? It's supposed to be your new favourite." Patricia shrugged with a sly smirk and went to take it off but he quickly stopped her by placing his hands on her waist. She looked up to him when he quickly told her to keep it on. "You look better with it on and I couldn't take that look away from you. It's nice to see you in something different," he winked kissing her cheek before going to his bed. 

Patricia stood, absolutely dumbfounded at what literally just occurred. She was never one for opening up about anything but here Eddie Miller was getting her to hug him, kiss him...He was good, exceptionally good. She didn't know what to do as from this moment on, what were they now? She had never had a boyfriend and she couldn't stand him but she knew she was lying to herself. The feelings that ran through her body when he kissed her was unexplainable. All she wanted to do was either go to sleep for the next 23 years, go and annoy Nina and Amber or go and sleep next to him. This was what she dreaded now, the neediness. Patricia was NEVER needy but here she was wanting to literally sleep in the same bed as Eddie Miller the Weasel. 

"Are you okay? You've been standing there staring at the wardrobe for like 5 minutes?" Eddie's voice snapped her out of her trance. She looked at him and then to her watch, "Im going to sleep, Ratface. Don't play your music loud or Ill-" he cut her off from his bed, "Or you'll what, Yacker? Come smuggle me with kisses? In that case i'll go get a speaker," he winked and she huffed. This is when the little comments were going to start wasn't it? Patricia got up and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She done what she had to and made her way back to the room. Much to her surprise Eddie was sitting with an English textbook with his nightlight on his bedside cabinet. Patricia looked at him with confusion, "Your doing english homework at 10:30 at night? No wonder your failing," she laughed getting into bed. Eddie looked at her with a soft smirk playing on his lips, "It's not my fault I get distracted easily! Plus I literally only came here 2 days ago, Yackerface." 

Patricia lay awake in her bed whilst Eddie did his English homework that she just knew he was going to get wrong. He tapped his pen on the paper before reading out loud what was on his paper. 

"What is a metaphor and give an example," he read aloud before racking his brain for an answer. He thought for a second before reading his answer aloud too, "As fast as a cheetah!" Patricia groaned and bounced up as this was severely killing every cell in her head. "That's a simile you Idiot! Ugh give me the book," she barked before telling him to move so she could sit. He chuckled, "Im sorry but I never asked you for any help?" she then eyed him from the corner of her eye as a warning to shut up. Patricia got comfortable before explaining what the question was asking. " A metaphor is a figure of speech that is used to make a comparison between two things that aren't alike but do have something in common." She tried explaining a little bit at a time because she knew his stupid brain wouldnt get it on the first try. "In English please?" he retorted and she was so close to hitting him with the textbook. "Ugh how stupid can you be? Look at the example. 'Put the thing that does the killing between your teeth but never give it the power to kill you. That's from 'The Fault In Our Stars.' He's initiating the cigarette does the killing but he won't give it the power to kill him because he doesn't light it. Get me?" she tried and he slightly nodded. 

He shifted beside her, "So you could say the phrase 'falling in love' is a metaphor then?" as soon as he said this her heart began to pump faster and heat began to make its way to her face. She loved and hated what he was doing to her though she would never admit that she liked it only coming from him as if it came from anyone else she would have knocked their teeth out by now. "Exactly! There your getting it! Now onto the next one..." she began and started talking him through it. 

She felt her eyes begin to get heavy at around 11:30 and felt herself slump onto Eddie. He looked down to her, "Yacker? Do you want me to-" he stopped when he heard slight snores coming from her. He smiled and decided to call it a night even if it was far too early for him personally. He put the textbook on his nightstand quietly, without waking her. He turned the light off and adjusted himself so she could lay on his chest with ease. He had a soft smile etched on his face before holding her closely and shutting his eyes. 

**Im sorry its short loves! I had to write a massive essay for school and for anyone who doesn't know Im type 1 diabetic and My blood sugar hasn't been the best lately so it effects my eyes and I couldn't find my glasses so I had to find them! Thankyou for the lovely comments and reads!! I hope you all have a great day! PEDDIE IS KINDA OFFICIAL!!! THEY ARE ASLEEP IN THE SAME BED!!!! UGH I NEED THAT!! until tomorrow my angels!!**

**Sibuna <33**


	6. Chapter 6

Patricia awoke to a familiar smell of washed out cologne and squinted her eyes to see in the amongst the darkness of the room. Her eyes trailed up to the peacefully sleeping boy and noticed that she was on his chest. She looked around once more and lay her head back down as her thought from earlier had came true: she was asleep in the same bed as him. His arm was slightly around her waist just like it was when he shut off the light. He looked so peaceful asleep, she had never seen him so peaceful before. His hair was disheveled and she on instinct put her hand up to try and fix it even though it wouldn't do much justice. Patricia winced and took her hand away when he slightly moved his head. She decided to leave it alone and try to go back to sleep. 

"Keep doing that." A croaky voice mumbled, scaring her. She jumped and she heard a husky chuckle escape Eddie's lips. "Go to sleep, Weasel. Its like 3 in the morning..." Patricia hushed him without lifting her head off of his chest. He slowly brought his hand down to hers and softly placed it in his dirty blonde roots to play with. "Your keen aren't you?" she huffed playfully and he opened his eye and held her close. "Always." He replied cockily as she began to run her fingers through his hair slightly. He knew that this was going to be his next need to be able to seep from now on. He stopped his thoughts quickly and asked her why she was up at this time. Without stopping her soothing actions she replied with, "I woke up and looked around cause I didn't know where I was at first. I looked up and saw you asleep and decided to move your hair out of your face and then you woke up." 

"Well now that your up and it's the middle of the night you get to hear my sleepy voice," he felt himself smile and he just knew she was too. Patricia cuddled into his side and shut her eyes as he did so too before the last words she heard was, "Goodnight, Yacker." 

\---

"Awww!!" 

"Amber shush! We aren't even supposed to be in here! Get back out and we can get the amulet tomorrow! It's 5 in the morning," Nina whispered harshly to the girl that was in Patricia and Eddie's room. Amber saw Patricia wrapped up beside Eddie and couldn't contain her overwhelmed gushing. Eddie stirred in his sleep and Nina forced Amber out of the room before Eddie woke up and wondered why the 2 girls were in the room creepily watching him and Patricia sleep. 

"Fabian owes me £5 now. I told him last night that I think they will start dating," Amber whispered whilst walking back to their shared room. Nina laughed, "Don't say that we were in the room for the amulet cause I don't want Patricia getting annoyed or anything. For now don't say anything." They got into the room and went back to their beds but both girls felt wide awake and Amber just wouldn't shut up about what she had just witnessed downstairs. "Nina come on! You can't say they aren't cute together! They are practically made for each other," Amber shrieked whilst sitting up and looking over at her roommate. Nina had to admit, it was very cute but she didn't wanna give Amber ammunation to get over excited. "Just go back to sleep Amber and we can fangirl tomorrow okay?" Nina smiled before laying down and heading off to sleep and she hoped Amber did the same. 

\---

A loud ringing was heard throughout the room and both Eddie and Patricia groaned. Eddie turned over and switched the alarm off. He had to admit he slept great but a few extra hours would be very much appreciated. He felt Patricia get up and he felt his heart sink. He tried pulling her back to the bed but she laughed and went to get her uniform. Eddie opened his eyes and got up as well. As soon as Patricia got her uniform he turned around to give her the privacy she needed and she did the same for him. Communication is key. As soon as both of them were ready for the day Eddie tried to wrap his arms around Patricia's waist but she decided to lead him over to his bed before shouting, "Steady, Eddie!" and pushing him backwards. As soon as she did what she did she made a dash for the bathroom and quickly locked it just in time for him to get out and try the handle. "Just you wait!" he laughed before heading back to their shared room. 

Amber and Nina walked down the stairs and heard Eddie and Patricia's little facade. Amber immediately looked at Nina with eyes that said 'Told you so' before getting to the last step and walking into the living room to have breakfast. Eddie walked in with a massive grin etched onto his face before he heard the bathroom unlocking. He made a dash for it and as soon as Patricia was out he picked her up and began tickling her. "S-stop!" she begged between grunts and giggles. Eddie lifted his eyebrow, "Apologise for pushing me then! You really hurt my feelings!" he continued tickling her until she surrendered. Between pants she finally said what he wanted to hear, "Okay! I-Im sorry!" He put her down after she stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around her waist. He inched his face towards her before Victor cleared his throat. 

Both of them immediately parted and looked at their favourite caretaker of the century. Eddie could have killed Victor for interrupting their moment but decided that punching him would probably get him deported back over to America and he would never get to see Patricia again. "You two better not be an item as you will most definitely be moved rooms!" Victor looked at them both waiting for an answer. Eddie thought quickly, "It's for drama, Victor. We are a married couple and we have a fight and then we make up. It's like improvisation?" Patricia felt her body relax when Victor didn't say anything further and shooed them into the living room to have breakfast. They decided to play it cool and sit in different seats that weren't together. 

Amber kept looking between Eddie and Patricia and even saw them glancing at each other a few times but nobody else saw. Alfie and Mara walked in with Joy following in behind. Joy sat directly beside Eddie and began a conversation. Patricia felt a hint of jealousy hit her like a ton of bricks but kept her cool as Nina Fabian began whispering about some hieroglyphic book he found that could help crack one of the codes for the next task. "Fabian you owe me £5-" Amber said but Nina tugged on her arm to get ot be quiet. Fabian turned to Amber in confusion before questioning her, "Do I?" Nina begged Fabian with her eyes to stop the conversation going any further and much to her thanking he shrugged to Amber and went back to Patricia. Amber leaned into Nina and whispered, "Look! Eddie is staring at her! Cmon you must be a Peddie Shipper!" 

"Alright lets go!" Nina smiled standing up. Everyone looked at her in confusion as they looked at the clock and then back at her. "40 minutes early?" Eddie questioned with a chuckle. Nina nodded and pulled Amber and Fabian up with her, "We have a test and I need them to question me! Can't study too much can I?" Eddie nodded slowly before going back his orange juice in front of him. Patricia got up too and eyed Eddie before saying, "Actually Im gonna head early too, see you guys in Bio." Eddie wanted to get up but he felt that it would be rude as Joy was in the middle of talking about her pet Cat Oreo. He looked down and recalled the little moments him and Patricia shared last night. He got quite far considering how she usually is. All she wanted was someone to love her and put her first and thats why she is always so...aggressive. 

"Wanna walk together?" Joy asked and he felt obliged to say yes. He nodded awkwardly and grabbed his blazer and schoolag before holding the door open for her to walk out first. 

\---

Patricia walked into Bio and sat down with a huff. She hated bio and everyone knew that but surprisingly she didn't find it that bad today as she knew Eddie sat beside her. She would never admit it but last night was one of the best surprises ever and all she kept doing was replaying the little moments they shared. He gave her his hoodie, they slept in the same bed, she heard his sleepy voice and of course they shared a few kisses here and there. She had never opened up to anyone before let alone a boy who she once loathed. Her thoughts were interrupted when Alfie tapped her shoulder. "I wouldn't annoy Eddie when he comes in, Trixie. He seems....really annoyed." Patricia frowned and thought ' _ **why is he telling me? Nobody knows about what happened between us last night.**_ ' She turned, "Why would I care?" she tried to act mean. "Just cause you both are always at each other's throats? Cmon Patty It doesn't take a scientist to figure that out." 

Just as she went to say something to Alfie she felt a slump beside her and sure enough it was her Weasel. Alfie looked at Patricia and shrugged before Mr Sweet began talking. Just from the way he was sitting she could tell that Alfie was right, there was definitely something wrong. She wanted to badly hold his hand but she didn't want everyone knowing. His head was hanging low whilst looking at the booklet in front of him. Mr Sweet came over to him and for some reason he stiffened which she didn't even know that he was capable of doing as he was always up to challenge anyone, even teachers. She saw him clench his fist underneath the table and she gave in and intertwined her hand with his. Patricia felt him relax a little and felt relief when Mr Sweet left him and began talking to the class again. 

"Are you okay?" she asked but he didn't respond. She asked again but nothing. She scoffed and ripped her hand away from his and turned slightly, doing her work. Alfie looked and sighed, he had never seen Patricia ask anyone if they were okay and the fact he just ignored her was red flags and Alfie was getting ready to hide under the table as he know how Patricia was. Alfie tapped his longtime friend and asked if she was alright. She growled at Eddie before turning back to Alfie, "Just fine." 

Eddie closed his eyes and knew he had just pushed her away. All the progress they made last night was now back at square 1. 

**_'Well done, you had a couple steps forwards last night and now your 400 steps back'_** he thought to himself before opening his eyes again and trying to continuing with his booklet. He dreaded going back as he shared the room with her...He wanted her to know but...she couldn't know right now...

**Hey angels!! Thankyou for reading!! I thought you should know that Im getting a puppy in 3 weeks but don't worry the updates will still be nearly everyday! Thankyou for the comments, Kudos and reads! As always I love you! Have a great day or night!! Im sorry it's short!**

**Sibuna <33**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure your alright? you seem angr-" Amber tried but with the glare Patricia shot back to her stopped her midway. It was lunch and Patricia just wanted to be alone but Nina and Fabian wanted to go over some clues they had found when roaming around the library. Patricia's heart dropped when she saw Eddie walk into the lounge area. All she wanted to do was be at least 300 miles away from him right now. She couldn't believe she tried to help him and he decided to ignore her, he was definitely getting the silent treatment. Eddie smiled a small smile and said hello to the rest of the Anubis house residents before looking at Patricia, "Patricia," he greeted with a nod to which she scoffed and ignored. Everyone diverted looking at either Patricia or Eddie and felt like they could cut the tension with a knife. 

"We should leave you guys to talk," Fabian tried to get up but Patricia pulled him back down forcefully. "Don't even try it, Rutter." Patricia warned. The little group began looking around in awkwardness before Patricia rolled her eyes and got up quickly, leaving everyone alone. As soon as she left everyone looked at Eddie. He looked around and put his hands up in defense, "What have I done?" Alfie cocked his head, "Erm maybe what happened in Bio? Ring any bells?" Eddie knew exactly why she was pissed off but didn't want the whole group knowing they kinda had a thing. He played it off as he didn't want any more attention falling onto Patricia, "Oh that? It's a game we are playing! We are trying to get each other to talk to one another. She hasn't said a word and Im trying to win." Everyone knitted their eyebrows together but never paid any attention towards it. Deep down Eddie wished it was that easy and wished that was going on instead of what actually was. 

He desperately wanted to run after her but he knew deep down she didn't want to see him. He wished that he had just let her in on what was running through his mind in Biology but he decided not to for her sake. He didn't want everyone knowing his big secret and why he was deported over to the UK from America, the real reason. The rest of lunch flew by and Eddie found himself in History. He went up to the back and noticed Patricia sitting in front of him. What does a guy do in this situation? Especially with a girl that could grill you with her words? 

Suddenly an overwhelming feeling came over him as soon as the new teacher walked in. His eyes met hers for a moment before she introduced herself, "Hi everyone! Im Miss Denby! I hope everyone is excited to do some History today, yes?" Eddie couldn't put his finger on why he got a displeasing feeling around her but decided it was just the anxiety with Patricia earlier. He desperately wanted to forget about the feeling he got when he saw her but he just knew something wasn't right with her. Had he seen her before or something? Well he only got to the UK 4 days ago from America and she was British so that didn't make much sense. She stood at the front of the class and explained what the class would be doing today as a starter project.

"Today we will be doing just a simple background of yourselves! For example: Your name, age, nationalities that consist in your blood etc. You may work in pairs or alone! Please start!" she smiled before sitting behind her desk. Miss Denby looked at the names on the register before calling them out one by one. Eddie made sure to eye her down when his name was called. "Eddison Miller?" she asked and looked around for him. He rolled his eyes and raised his hand before correcting her, "I prefer Eddie." She nodded and made the correction on the paper in front of her. She made no unusual looks when she called his name but he was still onto her. He shook his head and looked at the paper in front of him but all he could think about was how strange he felt when that new teacher walked in and of course the whole Patricia situation. He looked down and began to write. 

Joy nudged Patricia as she looked behind her and saw Eddie writing whatever he was writing. "Cmon, what's going on between you both? You can tell me." Joy tried with her best friend but Patricia decided to leave it and try to work on whatever was in front of her to try and take her mind off of everything. Joy sighed, "I know your secretive but this is really getting to you and I know that because you didn't eat anything at lunch and you never drank your Orange juice that you get every single day. What has happened with Eddie and you?" Patricia looked at Joy and sighed, "How are you so sure it's got something to do with _him_?" Joy lifted her eyebrows, "Literally what you just did there, you emphasised him. Spill." Patricia really wanted to get everything out but Eddie was right behind her, not that she cared but still. "If I tell you anything you better not say a word to anyone, I mean it Joy." Patricia warned and Joy promised straight afterwards that she would not say a thing. 

Patricia stayed silent for a minute or two and Joy began getting worried. "It can't be that bad can it?" she asked looking at Patricia with worry written all over her face. "Well you know how me and you know who share a room?" Patricia started and Joy nodded not knowing where she was going with it. "Well we ended up locking lips and sleeping in the same bed..." Patricia trailed off and Joy felt like she was having a heart attack on the spot. Miss Denby looked up from her papers and eyed Joy with concern. Patricia started patting Joy's back before explaining to the teacher that she drank her water too fast. Patricia leaned in, "I thought I told you to shut up! It's not like he's behind us or anything." Patricia growled at her best friend before looking at her watch. "You kissed?! When?! How?! You slept in the same bed?!" Joy fanned her face whilst asking Patricia a million questions at once, Patricia was now regretting even opening her mouth. When her best friend didn't answer Joy apologised and calmed down a couple levels as she saw how irritated she was getting. 

"Is that why you're annoyed? Cause you guys had a moment and you don't know what to do?" Joy asked softly as she knew how her best friend could be towards feelings, especially her own. "No...We were in bio and Alfie said he was in a mood and that I shouldn't annoy him which I wasn't planning on doing," Patricia started and Joy lifted her eyebrows knowing her last statement was indeed lies. Patricia rolled her eyes, "Okay fine maybe I was going to annoy him but shush. Anyway we were in Bio and he came in and Sweetie was talking to him and I could see he was getting really angry so I held his hand under the table to try and calm him down...Then I asked him what was wrong twice and he just ignored me so I whipped my hand away and haven't spoke since and I intend to keep it that way." Joy sat dumbfounded at the info Patricia had told her and tried to figure out the best way to tell her what she thought about her and Eddie's situation. 

Before Joy could speak Patricia warned her, "If you defend him im not listening." Joy smiled and looked behind them and caught Eddie's eye and smiled with a little wave to which he returned. "What if he feels the same as you? Like what if he is scared to say his feelings out loud? What if he's scared to tell you things incase you judge him or leave?" As soon as Joy said the sentence Patricia thought of what she said and how it seemed familiar to her own insecurities. "Why ignore me then when I tried to push my ego aside and try to help him? Joy I literally held his hand and you know how I feel about public affection." Joy understood where Patricia and both Eddie were coming from but the last thing she wanted to do was put words into their mouths. "Why don't you just try and talk it out? Cmon you both share a room together and are in every class together, you can't avoid each other forever." 

Patricia huffed as she knew Joy was right but she wasn't going to let her know that. In actual fact Patricia was hurt by Eddie's actions more than she wanted to admit. She just wanted to go to sleep and wake up feeling nothing towards her roommate but she knew deep down that she didn't want that. Patricia was just bad with her words and could never tell anyone what she truly wanted cause in retrospect she didn't know herself. The conversation was cut short as Miss Denby came around and began talking to Joy about her culture and her family. Patricia silently cursed herself when she dropped her pen onto the floor. Sighing she bent down to find it but it was nowhere to be found. Much to her demise the pen was placed back onto her desk by the boy she was avoiding behind her. She wanted to thank him but soon remembered she wasn't talking to him. ' _ **How does that feel, Miller? doing something nice for someone but they ignore you?'**_

He thought maybe picking up her pen would make a nice gesture and he wasn't surprised when she never said anything back, at least he was trying. Just as the teacher went to look over Eddie's paper the bell rang. He silently thanked the gods and put his paper in his bag before trying to catch up with Patricia. Before he could, Joy popped out of nowhere and pulled him by his arm and into another empty classroom. Eddie looked at Joy with utter confusion and before he could open his mouth she began talking. "I don't know what's happened between you and Patricia but just know that...she doesn't mean it." Eddie didn't know what to say to her as he knew Patricia and Joy were most definitely talking about him in History but he was surprised as Patricia was telling Joy stuff when she wanted to keep it brushed under the carpet. Eddie looked to the ground and then back to Joy, "I-it's my fault she's pissed off and I know that. She's done nothing wrong but I really appreciate the effort, Joy." He offered her a smile before he went to walk past her. Joy softly grabbed his arm again to pull him back, "Please just...be patient with her?" He nodded slowly before walking out of the classroom leaving Joy alone. 

Eddie walked to his locker and opened it before taking out his textbook for maths. It was finally last period and he really had to map out his way of apologising to Patricia and persuade her to give him another chance. As he was in deep thought he thought of different ways to win her back over. "Nina!" Eddie smiled and called her over as he knew she was in the same math class next period. She awkwardly smiled and came over wondering what he needed and how she could help. "Okay this might be a bit random but... how do you make it up to a girl that could easily destroy you in seconds without making it too cheesy?" Nina stood and tried to absorb what he had just asked her. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Eddie sighed and dry chuckled to himself as he knew he was well and truly fucked now. Just as his hopes got built up she spoke, "Why don't you write her a letter? like a very heartfelt love letter apologising?" It wasn't a bad idea but he knew how bad at this he was. "You think?" he asked her and she nodded before wishing him the best and walking along with Fabian. 

\---

"What about this?" he tried showing Nina the letter he had wrote so far. As she was reading it Fabian walked in and his face dropped. "What's going on here?" he asked trying to show no jealousy at all. Nina smiled, "Im just helping Eddie out with some girl trouble?" Fabian let out a shaky breath of relief as he soon remembered he was into Patricia. "I never knew Patricia was into love notes?" Fabian joked. Eddie sighed, "She's not but im trying something new. Nina was the first person I thought of for this stuff cause you guys have a really good relationship on the tracks whereas me? Not so much....My girl is a bit more...tough?" Fabian and Nina's eyebrows raised as they both ran over the same part of the sentence that came out of Eddie's mouth. "She's Your girl? Tell her that!" Nina smiled whilst lightly shoving his hand onto the paper. Fabian and Nina shared a few glances when he talked about her and just knew this was a new ship that they harcore shipped. "Amber has already named your ship..." Nina smiled and he raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Our what now?" Eddie asked. "Well Amber merges two names together and ships them...she did it with me and Nina which is Fabina and yours Is 'Peddie.' Quite creative if you ask me," Fabian chuckled and wrapped his arm around Nina. 

Eddie's eyes widened and decided to give them the time they needed. He got all of his stuff off of the floor before hastily thanking both Fabian and Nina before shutting the door. He closed his eyes and took the time he needed at the top of the stairs before shaking his head. His head snapped towards Victor's office and squinted his eyes when he saw a well known figure sitting in his office. "Dad?" he mumbled to himself and made sure nobody was around before creeping to the door and listening in. He could only hear mumbles from the other side but some of it was clear.

"He doesn't know who he is yet, Victor and I Intend to keep it that way. Neither you or Miss Denby will force me to tell my son what and who he is! That is final!" He heard his dad say through the door. What was he on about? Eddie listened even more intently. He heard Victor grunt in frustration, "Eric I will not be waiting around for the Chosen one and the Osirian to find the mask of anubis! I need that mask as soon as possible and If your not going to tell him then I will! He is the key to the mask! He must protect the chosen one!" Eric sighed and paused, "Well that's going to be a bit hard as he has a thing for Miss Williamson and not Miss Martin! Im not breaking my son's heart just so he and the chosen one can be together and you finally get what you want! I only just got him back a week ago and your wanting to use him! I will not stand for it, Victor!" Eddie's heart was now racing and did not know what to do. His own father was lying to him and was trying to get him and Nina together? Nina is the 'chosen one' whatever that meant he knew it wouldn't be good. 

He heard shuffling coming from the office and Eddie took a bolt for it down the stairs and into his room. What is the Osirian? Why is Miss Denby involved? He knew there was something fishy with Victor and her but he never suspected his own father to betray him like that. He couldn't have anyone knowing Eric Sweet was his father for obvious reasons. Eddie was embarrassed that he was his so called father. Eric hadn't bothered with Eddie his whole life and randomly he got into contact when he found out Eddie was getting into bother at his school in the states and out of nowhere offered a placement at Froshisher Boarding school? It was starting to make sense why Eric wanted his son back after all the time he lost. Whatever he was he wasn't going to be of service for his low life father and that was a fact. 

He felt an overwhelming urge of anger hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't handle all of this utter bullshit. All of the crap that his father said about making up lost time was a lie and only wanted him for whatever tupid cult thing they were all in together. He huffed and swung his fist around, punching the brick wall with all of his force. He yelped in pain but repeatedly hit the bricks to destroy some of the anger he had building up inside him. He started going numb on the 3rd or 4th hit. 

"Eddie! Stop!" A familiar sound abruptly stopped his actions as he turned to see his Yacker. Her face was full of concern when she saw his open, gushing, purple fist. His chest heaved up and down as he immediately calmed down when he saw her. She walked over and pulled him close to her, embracing him into a hug without his right hand wrapping around her as it was a bleeding, red, fountain at the moment. She pulled away, her eyes scanning his face. "What happened? Your going to need to go to the hospital!" He sighed and then looked at his now crushed and crooked hand in front of him. A little bit of blood was on the bricks behind him but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was go and run his dad over and then Miss Denby and then Victor. 

"Do you know anything about Nina being the chosen one?" he asked and her face fell. "Did Nina tell you that?" she asked not answering her question. He sighed and looked at her before looking her in the eyes, "It's urgent, please tell me." She sighed and looked down, "You better sit down for this..." and with that his eyes widened and he felt his pulse rate drop. His blood ran cold as he knew Victor was right. He was supposed to be with the chosen one and he knew Victor would stop at nothing so that it would happen....

**Hey my angels!! this is a bit longer!! I hope you like my little twist!! I hope you have a great day and thank you for reading!!**

**Sibuna <33**


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie sat down and looked at Patricia in anticipation as he awaited the information to leave her lips. She looked at him before rubbing her face, "So...Nina, she is the chosen one as you found out. Sarah Frobisher Smythe gave her this locket thing and only the chosen one can use it for its power. It's hard to explain what she is but she's special and Victor knows it. How did you find out?" He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I was upstairs and I heard Victor and Mr Sweet talking and I heard Nina's name getting brought up...It was just weird how they were using the term 'The Chosen One' thats all." he tried laughing but Patricia knew there was more than he didn't want to dig up. She looked down to his swelling hand and then back at him, "So wanna explain that then? What got you so angry that you did _that_?" 

She was onto him and he knew that. He thought mentioning that he was the Osirian and that him and Nina are supposedly destined to be together would just knock her for 6. He also felt bad for not telling her that Eric Sweet was in fact his dad and that his own father betrayed him after all those years of no contact. He snapped out of his daydream of thoughts and stood up, his height overtowering her. "I just got a little angry, thats all," he tried laughing and walking past her but she pulled him by the back of his shirt and made him look at her. "Eddie, I know you don't need to tell me anything but If I know one thing about you it's that you always have a reason to get aggressive. You don't just get angry and we both know that so whatever it is...I hope it's worth lying for," and with that she pushed him out of her way and out of their shared room. 

She wouldnt understand anything as he couldn't even understand it as of right now. He oh so desperately wanted to get answers but he wasn't going to give anything away right now. He looked down and saw his crooked hand and cursed himself out. Trudy would most definitely force him to the hospital but he was not going anywhere. He did not trust Victor or his father in the house with Nina and Patricia as they were what was in the way of their master plan of whatever destruction they were after. They wanted Patricia out of the equation so that he and Nina got together but that was never going to happen. Fabian was also another target for Victor and Eric, not forgetting Miss Denby. 

Eddie sighed and snuck out of his room and ran to the kitchen quietly so he could get a bandage to hold his hand somewhat together for the time being. As he unclasped the first aid kit he looked around and made sure nobody could see him. He quickly got some bandages and made a run for it back to his room. Eddie looked around and mentally slapped himself for forgetting the rubbing alcohol for the bleeding. He tiptoed back to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle before turning and banging into Nina. "Oh! Im so sorry! what happened to-" she almost screamed and Eddie gently dragged her to his room. "Shhh, please don't say anything." He tried as she eyed his hand in fear. She went to touch it but retracted her hand soon after and looked at him, "What happened?!" He took his lip into his mouth before explaining in short. "I got angry and punched the bricks and boom this is the outcome. I really need to talk to you, Nina. It's really serious-" he stopped as Patricia and Fabian walked in. Patricia growled at Eddie again before telling Nina that Amber and Alfie were on their way down from upstairs. 

Eddie rolled his eyes as he would eventually get to tell his story. Amber and Alfie ran in and sat down, wondering what the meeting was for. Patricia cleared her throat, "Eddie overheard Victor and Sweetie talking about the chosen one. We need to find out what is going on." Everyone nodded and looked at Eddie's hand that was getting worse by the second. "Can everyone stop looking at my hand?!" Eddie exclaimed and everyone except Patricia looked away. "Your going to the hospital, that's clearly broke. No If's or buts!" Amber nearly screamed. Eddie sighed and held up the gauze that he had planned on wrapping around it and everyone remained the same emotion. "Gauze?" Fabian asked in a sarcastic tone. "What's wrong with that?" Eddie asked and everyone rolled their eyes at him. "You can literally feel the radiation of stupidity coming off of you, Miller." Patricia scolded. "Okay ill keep my eyes and ears open around Victor and Ill come see you Eddie if I have any other questions, is that alright?" Nina asked turning to Eddie, he nodded. 

Before Nina and Fabian left they both advised Eddie to please consider the hospital. He shrugged it off as everyone left besides Patricia. She got her laptop out and began typing. He knew she was annoyed with him and she had a right to be after today. Eddie tried unwrapping the gauze but failed miserably and got up and walked over to his Yackers bed. "What do you want, Rat?" she asked looking at him. He chuckled knowing she hadn't lost her touch with him. "Would you be a sweetheart and help me wrap this up?" Patricia scoffed and sat up, "You expect me to help you when you can't even talk to me in Bio? and not to forget your lying when you said about the Sweetie and Victor thing, I know your hiding something." He huffed in frustration as he took her complex answer as a no and walked back to his bed. Eddie took the gauze out and tried putting the alcohol on the gauze but dropped it when a sudden sharp pain ran through his fist. 

Patricia groaned and got up before picking up the alcohol. She plumped down on his bed and grabbed his injured hand. He winced and she threw him a sarcastic smile. She ran the alcohol covered gauze over the blood softly. Eddie was surprised when she was so gentle even though she was in such a bad mood with him. Patricia then got the other gauze and warned him that it would hurt as she had to tighten the bandage so the swelling would go down. He nodded and inhaled sharply when she quickly tightened it around his hand and knotted it so it wouldn't move. He was now regretting hitting the wall as the pain he was feeling throughout his whole arm was absurd and overwhelming to say the least. As soon as it was finished she got up, refusing to talk to him just like earlier. 

"Im sorry about earlier in Bio, okay?" He blurted out before she put on her earphones again. "Oh so now your apologising? I dont wanna hear it, Eddie." He lowered his head as he knew she turned over a new leaf last night and even today. She decided to just put in her earphones and ignore him just like he had done to her today. This is why she hated being remotely nice to anyone, it always gets taken for granted and that was something he promised wouldn't happen not even 24 hours ago. He grunted whilst getting up and fished through his drawer for the letter he had wrote to her. It was nowhere to be found and his heart started racing and panic started to rise within him. Before he could say anything else his phone began ringing. Without looking at the caller ID he answered with an angry 'hello?!' 

"Ah! Son! I was thinking you could meet me in my office tonight for some takeout? we can start on our relationship?" As soon as Eddie realised who it was on the other side of the phone his blood ran colder than ever before. "Erm...I-I don't think I can tonight...I-I have a lot of unpacking to do. Maybe another night?" he hushed his voice so Patricia couldn't hear. A muffled 'okay! tomorrow night then!' was heard from the other side. "Yeah, tomorrow...okay, bye" Eddie rushed himself off of the phone. Eddie's anxiety peaked as he looked around and much to his surprise Patricia never even looked up to him. 

Patricia continued on with her biology homework as she listened to her heavy metal music, draining Eddie out completely. 

\---

"Dinners ready everyone!" Trudy shouted in from the dining room. Eddie dreaded this as everyone would see his hand and he couldn't have Trudy passing out over it. He sat at the table and stared at the food in front of him with disgust. It wasn't Trudy's cooking it was just his nerves. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he just couldn't find the push to eat. Patricia kept her eyes down on her plate not eating very much either. Fabian looked at Amber to which Amber looked to Nina. "How's the hand, Eddie?" Fabian whispered across the table. Eddie's head snapped up and looked to where the voice had came from. "Oh...yeah it's...holding up," he replied with a sad smile. Trudy came walking in and looked at Eddie's plate, seeing it still full and untouched. "Come on then!! You have to eat my cutiepie!!" Trudy nudged him before heading back into the kitchen. Eddie held his eyes shut before taking a small bite of his food and thinking positively. 

"Cmon Eddie just eat a little! Then we can talk about earlier?" Nina encouraged but nothing fixed the overwhelming feeling of anxiety and sickness with him. He ate 2 more bites and felt like he would genuinely be sick if he tried to force feed himself anymore. "Im gonna take a shower and then we can talk?" he asked in a hurry and Nina nodded quickly letting him leave in his hurry. 

Patricia looked around and huffed. Nina asked if she could speak to her in the kitchen. They both went into the kitchen and shut the door so nobody could hear them. Nina folded her arms in front of her chest, "What is going on with you and Eddie?" Patricia scoffed, "I never know what's going on with that Rat. Go ask him yourself," she tried to leave but Nina pulled her back. "Not that long ago you were telling me you liked him and now this facade? I know you better than that, Patricia. You don't need to tell me anything but...If you need me you know where I am," Nina smiled and left her alone in the kitchen. 

_** \--- ** _

As soon as Eddie got out of the shower he felt alot better but he needed to find the letter that he had wrote for Patricia. She was really good at avoiding him and not speaking a word to him. Eddie left the bathroom and ran his hands through his hair as he walked down the hallway. Without lifting his head he fell slightly to the left and noticed he just bumped into someone. He groaned and apologised before seeing the unrecognisable face in front of him. "Oh Im so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked. She looked familiar to him but he was sure he had never saw her before in his life. "Uh y-yeah Im fine? Are you okay?" he asked her, helping her up slowly. She smiled at his gesture, "Im fine! Im just moving some of my stuff in!" he paused, "Your moving in?" she smiled and held her hand out for Eddie to shake. He smiled and shook it before his eyes widened and fell backwards. 

"Are you okay?!" the girl exclaimed.

"I-I know you! I dunno where but...I-I've saw you!" Eddie shakily whispered as he looked at the girl in front of him. Her eyebrows knitted together, "It could be possible but...I've never saw you before? Im KT?" Eddie stood for a moment before introducing himself. "I'm Eddie. Im sorry I just- I have to go," he apologised before taking a sprint to Nina's room. He barged in and Fabian pulled away quickly form his girlfriend. Eddie's eyes widened, "Oh I-Im sorry. Y'know what I-Ill come back later?" he said before taking a run for it back down the stairs, nearly tripping on the dodgy step. He ran into his room, earning a glare from Patricia. "Yacker, please tell me im dreaming." She scrunched her face up in confusion as he fell onto his bed. 

"Are you like on drugs?" Patricia asked him from her bed. Was he on drugs? He hoped. "There's a new girl and I-I swear ive seen her before. When I bumped into her and looked into her eyes I saw Like a vision?!" he tugged on his roots as he was now pacing like a madman. "What are you on about? Oh I love how you were looking into her eyes when your playing with my feelings! Ugh! I knew you were just live every other person in this damn house!" She exclaimed and barged past him. He opened the door to chase after her when a familiar accent found its way to his ears. 

"Ah, Eddie! Come! I know you couldn't meet up tonight but Victor told me that you didn't eat any of your dinner! Let me take you out!" Eric smiled and ushered his son to get his jacket from his room. Victor pulled Eric aside, "Do you have the sedative?" Eric looked down and nodded slowly. "This is for us, Eric! To awaken Frobisher Smythe! for eternal life! He and the chosen one must lock lips for this to work! Pour that into his drink and I'll handle the chosen one. Our future depends on this!" and with that Victor walked out, passing Eddie with weary eyes and a weird smile. Eddie smiled nervously before his dad escorted him out of the Anubis residence...

**Heyyyyy my angels!! What do you think so far? I really hope you all had or are having a great day! I love you all <3**

**Sibuna! <33**


	9. Chapter 9

"I thought I told you I couldn't make it tonight?" Eddie asked with a cold tone as he and his father walked to the school. The cold night air ran through Eddie's body as he kept his hands buried in his leather jacket pockets. Eric chuckled, "I know but I can't have you not eating! Victor seemed worried that you might be getting homesick so I thought I should clear it up and try to help as much as possible." Eddie rolled his eyes as his father opened the school door and let Eddie enter first. Eric escorted Eddie to his office and made him sit down. "What would you like? Do you like chinese or any perforations?" Eddie just wanted to go back to Anubis house but he knew he could get some answers from his father on what he and Victor were whispering about in the office earlier today but he knew he had to be subtle. 

Maybe he could use this father/ son bonding time to his advantage for answers. Eddie shrugged, "I honestly dont wanna eat anything im not hungry." Eric sighed and pleaded with him to at least eat something small. "Fine, just stop yknow forcing me." Eddie said sarcastically and his father walked out to call it in. Eddie saw the door close and he got up and started rummaging through the drawers on his father's desk nut found nothing of value to his questions. He heard footsteps and quickly sat back down just in time for his father coming back in. "It should be around 20 minutes," Eric smiled and sat down behind his desk. Eddie looked around as an awkward silence filled the room between them both. "Listen, I know this is a little...awkward for you but I really do want to make amends with you if you would allow me to?" Eddie scoffed at his father, "You mean you finally wanna try after 16 years of like...nothing?!" 

Eddie didn't want to get heated but his emotions were clouding his thoughts at the moment. He knew he was in for a long time of it...

\---

"Where's Eddie?" Nina asked as she walked into Patricia's room. Patricia shrugged, already annoyed from earlier. "He left with Mr Sweet I think," Patricia said without realising. As soon as she said it Nina and her looked at each other. "Oh no...Oh no! Why is he with Mr Sweet? Clearly Sweet wants him for something to do with what he and Victor was discussing earlier." Nina waited on Patricia getting up and both ran to Fabian's room. He didn't even ask why they barged in at this point. "What now?" he asked and Nina began explaining that Eddie was with Mr Sweet. "Maybe Victor and Sweet knew that Eddie overheard them earlier and wanna take him God knows where...cmon let's go to the school, that's the first place to look." Patricia told Amber to keep cover for them when they were away. 

"Distraction is my middle name, hurry!" Amber pushed her friends out and pretended to hurt her ankle in the toilet. Victor groaned in frustration and went to the dreadful noise of Amber overreacting. Fabian, Nina and Patricia ran out and made their way to the school. "What do we do if he actually is in danger?" Nina asked and Patricia scoffed earning a look from both of them. "Leave him," Patricia laughed but stopped when neither Fabian or Nina laughed with her. Nina looked at Patricia and folded her arms over her chest, "If you didn't care about him you wouldnt be here right now so let's put the act away, Patricia." She was right but Patricia wouldn't tell Nina that in front of Fabian. They checked the door and found it unlocked and all of them looked at each other before quietly sneaking into the school. "Do you hear anything?" Fabian asked and listened intently as did Patricia and Nina. They all heard muffled talking and confirmed that it was indeed their missing friend and principle. 

"They must be in his office," Fabian muttered before moving into a classroom closer to Mr Sweets office. "Oh what makes you say that, Fabes?" Patricia sarcastically retorted with a funny tone, earning another glare from the couple. "Y'know when we find out what's going on with Eddie I hope he finally gets with you so you can stop with your sarcastic comments and focus on him!" Fabian scolded playfully. The three friends shut the classroom door over a bit and went over what Eddie had told them previously. "He listened in on Victor and Sweet earlier. They were talking about The chosen one. Denby, Victor and Sweet are involved and this isn't the first time they have had a little cult thing. I wonder if they know Eddie was listening?" Patricia wondered but shut up as she heard a door open. All 3 of them went deadly silent and got out of the way of the door so their cover wasn't blown. They saw Sweet's office door open and saw him leave. They peered their heads out and saw Eddie furiously checking his office for something. Maybe he was onto Sweet and wanted to find answers. 

They needed to get his attention somehow but they didn't want to be so open in case Sweet heard them. Patricia looked out of the classroom and saw nobody so decided to put her angelic voice to use. "Weasel!" she whisper yelled and Fabian and Nina sighed. Eddie looked up and didn't see anyone, was he going insane? He looked around before he saw a familair hand come out and wave him to the door. He walked out and got dragged into the classroom with the 3 friends inside. Eddie's face was confused, "What are you doing here?! You could get caught!" Patricia scoffed at him, "Like you care, Rat. Why are you with Sweetie? sucking up to him for extra credit?" Eddie didn't know what to say to her as he really didn't want her finding out that Eric Sweet was his father this way. She lifted her eyebrows to push a response out of him. Just as he went to speak Mr Sweet called and asked him to help him in with some stuff. 

"Do not move and try to be quiet. Keep the door shut!" Eddie softly pushed her inside and closed the door. 

"Who does he think he is? pushing me in here!" she rambled on angrily. Nina and Fabian tried interjecting but she just kept going on. Before she could even think twice she sprinted out of the classroom and into Sweets office. Fabian and Nina almost collapsed and tried to get her back into the classroom. Patricia rummaged through the drawer and found a secret compartment underneath and pulled it back, revealing a little elixir bottle filled with some liquid. She took it as it was clearly important that it was in a secret compartment in Sweets desk. Just as she was getting ready to come out she saw Eddie and Sweet walking towards the office. Her heart dropped and she thought quick and got under his desk. Eddie looked at the classroom door to where he thought Patricia, Fabian and Nina currency were and let himself relax as they wouldn't find out that it was his dad if they were in there with the door closed. 

They got into the office and as Eddie went to shut the door Fabian popped his head out and signalled that Patricia was under the desk. Eddie's blood ran cold yet again and had been alot since he got here recently. Just as he went to divert his dad out of his office he sat down without tucking his chair in too much. Patricia sat crumpled underneath the desk trying her best not to be seen or heard. "Please, sit. You don't want it to get cold!" Mr Sweet laughed and reached down for the drawer that Patricia just ransacked. Eddie sat down and wanted to usher his father out of the office before Patricia was caught or found out that Eric Sweet was his father and that he never told her. Eric fiddled with the latch and tried to feel around for the elixir but found the case underneath completely empty. Eric's heart dropped as he began rummaging and found nothing there. "Eddison, have you been in my drawer by any chance? Im missing my...ring?" Eric asked and Eddie knitted his eyebrows together before saying no. "Are you sure?" Eric pressed as it was there before Eddie and he went to collect the food. Eddie's blood started to boil, "Today is a thing for firsts right? First accusation of stealing, first shitty dinner together, first time you've actually tried or are you after something with me?" he spat. 

Eric stopped what he was doing and looked at his son standing in front of him. "Funny how you never bothered with my before now huh Eric? 16 years have passed and now you wanna try play happy families and THEN have the audacity to accuse me of stealing?" Eric went to apologise but Eddie held up his hand to shush him. "Whatever shitty escipade is going on between you and your plans? Don't you dare bring me Into it. Oh and Im leaving for America as soon as I can get a flight." Now it was Eric's turn for his blood to run cold. Eddie grabbed his jacket and walked out. Eric got up and ran after him giving Patricia a great escape from under the desk. She looked around and got up, making a dash for the classroom. Nina and Fabian jumped when they saw the door open but soon replaced when they saw Patricia. 

"What were you playing at?! You could have been caught!" Nina hit Patricia on the arm lightly. Patricia looked around and leaned in towards them both, "I have alot to tell you guys, Cmon we need to get back to the house before anyone finds us missing." They all snuck back and didn't see Eddie or Sweet anywhere. They snuck in and quietly ran to Fabians room to discuss what Patricia heard. "So I decided to snoop through his desk ad found a secretive compartment or something and found this," Patricia hande dover the little bottle to the couple before returning to her story. "I think he was trying to spike Eddie cause he kept telling Eddie to sit down. He was trying to talk to Eddie whilst he was looking for it and then flipped out and accused Eddie of taking it. Eddie got pissed and started-" She stopped as she put the pieces together as she went over what Eddie had said to Sweet in the office. "No way..." Patricia mumbled and Fabian looked at her with question written all over his face. 

"Sweet is Eddie's dad." Patricia exclaimed. both Nina and Fabian screwed their face up and looked for an explanation. "When I was under the desk Eddie said that Sweet hadn't been in contact for over 16 years and then he randomly invited him to Frobisher Academy and that he had the audacity to accuse him of stealing when he said he didn't. Eddie said something about him trying to play happy families when he left all those years ago!" Fabian and Nina sat in disbelief at what they were being told. "That doesn't make sense though...If that is true then why would Eddie's dad want to spike him with whatever this is? Clearly Sweet and Victor is up to something and Eddie and Nina are a part of it. Im gonna go and try to find out what this is," Fabian got up quickly before turning to Patricia. "You do realise that Victor and Sweet are going to come looking for it right?" Patricia smiled, "Nobody knew we were missing so we would never be suspected and as for Eddie they could check him and find that he doesn't have it...Or we could make a fake!" 

"Patricia! That's geneious!" Nina exclaimed and praised her friend. Fabian left and went to do some research on the elixir Patricia had found. This left Nina and Patricia yet again. "Are you going to speak to him now that you understand his circumstances?" Nina tried with Patricia in a gentle tone, trying her hardest not to irritate her with the subject of Nina's choice. Patricia looked at Nina, "I...I don't know. We did have a moment and I know you and Amber came into the room when I fell asleep in the same bed as him. You guys arent exactly the quietest duo in the house. Plus there's a new girl starting here and he probably already had eyes for her. It always happens and at this rate I may as well just push everything away cause it never lasts." Nina felt bad for her friend cause she knew Patricia wasn't always so hard on the outside and that she really did have feelings on the inside even if she didn't want to admit it to anyone or even herself. 

"I dont think that's true, with Eddie I mean," Nina tried and sat down beside her. Patricia looked at the floor and didn't reply. "Think of it this way, If he didn't like you why would he have went through the bother of coming to me regarding the letter he gave to you today?" Patricia knitted her eyebrows together and looked at Nina In confusion. "What letter?" she asked and Nina closed her eyes as she had just ruined the surprise that Eddie had planned for her. Nina chuckled before standing up, "I never said a word but take my advice? He has eyes for you and only you. Be nice to him when he comes in, he's got alot on if Sweet really is his dad that's just recently came into his life." Nina smiled before leaving Patricia alone again. 

\---

An hour later the door to Patricia's shared bedroom opened and in came the boy in the leather jacket. Patricia went to speak but Eddie looked at her and began talking before she could. "Please Yacker, not tonight. Kill me tomorrow or something..." he whispered as he took off his jacket slowly. It was noticeable how fed up he sounded. "I wasn't going to start on you. I Just wanted you to know that I found something In Sweet's desk and he was planning on using it on you. Fabian is away investigating it." Patricia said and he looked at her from his bed. "You took the thing he was looking for? the ring he was talking about was actually some liquid that he was going to make me drink?" he asked with not a hint of anything laced within his voice. Patricia nodded, "When I was under the desk he told you to sit and he went into the drawer and tried to find it and then that's why he asked you if you took it but he obviously didn't know I was in there." He nodded and lay back. "I wonder what he wanted to do with me then if I drank it...not like he would miss m-" he stopped but then soon realised she probably already figured that he was his son. 

"Im not going to say anything about him being related to you in that way but you must be special in some way cause if he wanted to do that to you and he obviously needed Nina as well, it's not good if Victor is involved too..." Patricia mumbled to herself but Eddie could hear perfectly fine. "I don't even wanna hear anymore tonight..." he mumbled in as nice of a tone as he could manage. The room was dimly lit and Patricia decided to leave her nightlight on and walk over to his bed. He peered one eye open and sighed, "Okay, one slap across the face for me being an absolute ass all day." She rolled her eyes and lay beside him, bearing in mind his sore, bandaged hand. He lay in utter confusion as he was sure she was in a mood with him from earlier. 

"Im sorry for acting the way I did earlier," Patricia gritted out an apology slowly. His eyes shot open at what he just heard and made her look at him. "Are you feeling okay? Like seriously?" he asked with genuine concern but she thought it was him being sarcastic. She scoffed and got up but he pulled her back down and inched his face to hers and leaned in, whispering on her lips, "Im sorry for earlier and I will make it up to you, Yacker. I promise," before softly connecting his lips with hers. He just so desperately wanted to kiss her all night but he knew that couldn't happen. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, even with the dimness of the room she still saw the gorgeous, hazel sparkling colour telling her to kiss him again. They lay together and talked about all sorts of things before pulled the blanked upwards and draped it over both of them. 

A little later on he knew she was asleep but he was wide awake, much to his demise. He sat and recalled every single thing he heard, saw and lived through today. He was the Osirian, His father was a part of cult for God knows what and only wanted him here so he and the Chosen One could kiss and he and Victor could get what the wanted, He broke his hand by punching the brick wall sitting beside him, His father wanted to drug him against his will, he got a vision when he bumped into that girl. He wondered who she was and why he got that jolt of a vision when he hit into her, he knew she was important but he didn't know why. He shook his thoughts and tried focusing on who he was and what he was. What even is an Osirian? Is there more than one? What does he have to with the Chosen one? 

Eddie lay awake most of the night before finally closing his eyes but dreamt of anything but good things...

**Hey my babies! how are you all today? I am thinking if making a peddie fan account on Instagram and try and post some edits and stuff but who knows! <3 I hope your enjoying this but if not its okay!! I hope you have a great day wherever you are in the world <33**

**Sibuna! <33**


	10. Chapter 10

"NO!" Eddie screamed, bouncing up from his nightmare. Patricia awoke suddenly and held his face to hers, "Are you okay?" He looked around as the sweat dripped from his face and shirt. His grey shirt was soaked and it was clearly visible. He nodded, lying. Eddie swiftly took his shirt off and threw it onto the floor as he lay back again. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep after that nightmare. He desperately tried to think of what it was that happened but his head was going all over the place at the minute and he thought if he could get Patricia back to sleep then he could try and think about the dream and write it down. Patricia slowly ran her fingertips over his chest, calming him quickly. She could hear the thudding of his heart against her cheek as her head rested on his chest. 

"You should go back to sleep...Im sorry for waking you, Yacker." His voice was strained and if he thought she was going to sleep after what just occurred he had another thing coming his way. "Why are you saying sorry? It's not your fault you had a nightmare...do you think it's got something to do with the stress your under?" she asked and he stared at the ceiling whilst thinking of her rational explanation. "It might be the whole Osirian thi-" he stopped himself but she had already caught his tail. "The what?" she asked leaning her head up to look at him. He mentally punched himself in the face for tripping up on his own words. She wasn't supposed to find out what he is. Not yet anyway but he had already dug his grave now it was his decision to go into it willingly or tell her the truth. 

Eddie sighed, "I'll tell you tomorrow, Yacker. I promise." Patricia looked at him and saw he was distressed, she felt hopeless and utterly powerless. "Is there anything I can do? to make you feel better I mean?" she tried and he chuckled and pulled her closer to him, if that was anymore humanly possible. "You are helping, Yacker. Y'know Im starting to get used to you cuddling into me at night when your not in a mood with me," he teased and she lightly hit his chest playfully. "Oh shush you love it when Im in a mood." He lifted an eyebrow and shook his head whilst laughing quietly. "Tell me about yourself, Yacker. I don't know much about you, go on do your Yacking for me," he smiled and waited on her starting to ramble. Patricia sighed, "There's not much to tell to be honest...I have a twin? She goes to this big theatrical musical school and I got parped here. My mum and Dad live in a town near Leicester and I only get to see them at mid term breaks but to be honest...I would rather be here with Trudy and Victor." Eddie looked at her and kissed her cheek. "No Yacker, I mean tell me about _you_." 

Patricia sighed but a small smile escaped the corners of her lips. "Well I like Sick Puppies? you already know that though. I've been In Anubis house for over 4 years now-" she stopped and tried to rack her brain for anything more but nothing came. "Cmon, there must be more than that!" he laughed but she just shrugged and laughed with him. She returned the question to him and waited for his answer. "Uhh....Im American? I got kicked out of 3 schools for fighting and that's when dear old dad decided to get into contact and offer me a placement here. I have a typical American boy life with parent issues." he tried to laugh but Patricia knew he didn't find it funny. It was like a coping mechanism he always did when he seemed hurt. She traced her fingers over his hand and he winced as if on cue. "So what was this about today?" she asked him intently, she wanted to know the reason he felt the need to crush his poor hand. 

He shifted, "Just with all the stress of moving here and Eric trying to make amends but not really making amends if that makes sense?" Eddie made sure to clip his tone so she would take the hint to drop it. "Would it be unlike me to say that I care about you?" she asked him, tilting her head to look at him. He smirked and inched his lips closer to hers, "It would but I know you've got a soft spot for me, Yacker." She played him off and shook her head whilst their lips were still brushing each other. He played her game and nodded, their noses brushed against each other as he did this and he felt his heart warm and tighten. "Nope." She stood her ground with him. "Wanna bet?" he smirked and in one swift move even with his injured hand she was on top of him. Light laughter filled the dark room as his hands found her hips. His eyes admired her from his low angle before he sat up and played along with the game of getting her to agree with him on she has a soft spot for him. 

"Nope I don't a soft spot for anything or anyone," she smiled at him, even in the dark he knew she was smiling with the tone of her voice. "Is that so?" he challenged as his lips found her neck and layered some kisses. The breath was knocked out of her and her arms on instinct wrapped around his neck as the sensation ran through her body. Patricia never got butterflies around anyone but with Eddie it was an overload of sensations and as hard as it was for her to admit, butterflies was a part of them. His tongue ran over the skin on her neck and he so desperately wanted to leave marks but he decided against it as he didn't want her to stress over covering them up or having to think of an explanation, not that Patricia would care though enough. 

"Are you sure there's no soft spots for a certain American boy that your sharing a bed with currently or do you do this with every guy you see?" he teased lifting his lips from her neck to speak. She chuckled and engaged in the feeling he was pulsating through her body. "Nope, I-I do it with every guy." she teased and he pouted and removed his lips. "Oh that's such a shame cause...I really like this girl but she clearly only wants me for a one time thing..." he pouted before she grabbed his face and connected her lips with his. A smirk appeared on his lips after she pulled away slowly. "I win," he winked as she buried her face in the crook of his neck with embarrassment. "Shut up, Weaselface." she bushed so deep that the colour red would be jealous. He ran his hand up and down her back and lay back with her. "Okay, Yacker. You gotta get to sleep. Your gonna be tired tomorrow," he whispered. She huffed and his heart did a backflip. "Can you at least try and go to sleep as well? plus I really wanna hear your sleepy voice..." she pouted. 

He smiled, "And you, Patricia Williamson are adamant that you don't have a soft spot for me? hmmm okay then, sure you dont." He slowly leaned in and gave her one, soft, slow kiss as a goodnight before she snuggled into his bare chest and waited for the best part of her night. He loved how excited she got over his sleepy voice. No other girl has ever made him feel the way he does about Patricia and he has only known her for like 5 days. He closed his eyes and awaited until he got somewhat sleepy before speaking for her. 

"You gotta go to sleep, Princess. I can't have you being tired tomorrow in school cause Ill feel bad...and just so you know, you have the most incredible eyes ive ever seen. They are like this ocean full of...badassness but somewhere in there where you'll only let me see is softness and cuteness. Sleep tight, Yacker." he mumbled, keeping her close. 

**Im sorry its so short, Its 5 am where I am and if you dont know I suffer from Insomnia pretty badly because of my diabetes and I just wasn't having the best day and had no motivation to write today. Things have been a little rough for me recently but its okay dont worry. Ive been trying to do edits of Peddie but it's harder than I imagined XD. Have a great day or night wherever you are in the world <33**

**Sibuna! <3**


	11. Chapter 11

"Guys! Get up!" Fabian barged into the room with the sleeping couple. "Again? They really know how to time it," Eddie grumbled as he opened his eyes and looked at Fabian. "Victor wants you in his office like right now and I have a feeling it's because of the thing Patricia stole from your dad's desk last night." Both Patricia and Eddie sprung up and looked at him. "What are we gonna do?" Eddie asked frantically. Fabian looked at his watch, "I haven't had time to make a fake yet! Unless you skip out early and pretend you have to speak to a teacher or something?!" Patricia looked at Eddie and then at Fabian, "We could try distracting him? But Fabian you really need to make that fake today at some point." Just as the 3 were discussing what they were going to do Victor's voice boomed throughout the house, "Eddison Miller you better be in my office in 10 minutes or the consequences will be most severe!" 

Eddie rolled his eyes, "What if they do a spot check? You can't leave the bottle here and you can't carry it around." Eddie had a point. "Has trudy got food colouring? I have a little bottle similar in my room for some science project I did ages ago? All I need to do is get a cope of what the front of the bottle says and then we can swap!" Fabian said frantically whilst Eddie got his uniform. Fabian ran to his room to get the elixir whilst Patricia ran to get some food colouring. "Morning Patricia! Your up early! Well no wonder with Victor shouting like that." Trudy smiled and giggled before going out to set the table. Patricia looked in the cupboards for some food colouring and tried to be as quick as possible in doing so. Trudy walked in and asked Patricia what she was doing in the baking cupboard. Patricia jumped up in fright, "Its for a science project, do you have any food colouring?" Trudy rolled her eyes playfully, "Of course! It's at the back," she muttered before going to the back of the cupboard and handing Patricia the little rack filled with colours. Patricia thanke her before taking the yellow and brown and sprinting to Eddie's room. 

Eddie jumped in fright but soon relaxed when he saw that it was only Patricia. "I got the food coloring to put into the bottle. Where's Fabian?" she asked in a hurry. Just as she asked that Fabian ran in with the other bottle and the real elixir. He took a picture of the front of the bottle before hooking it up with Eddie's Printer and began printing the label. Eddie huffed in annoyance of being awoken like an hour earlier than what he usually got up at and not even at that, Fabian barges in without any warning. "Cmon, cmon, cmon." Fabian hushed as he tried to hurry the printer. Whilst he was looking at the label Patricia got some water and put it into Fabians elixir bottle and tried to match the colour as best as possible. Eddie got ready as fast as possible and went over his cover story. "Okay, I'll leave early and Patricia will try and get Sweet out of his office to put the fake bottle back. I'll do more research on the real bottle at lunch. When your with Victor do not let onto anything but make sure he knows you don't know anything about it. got it?" Fabian asked whilst cutting out the fake label and sticking it onto the fake bottle. Eddie nodded and looked at the real and fake bottle. 

"They are practically the same!" Eddie exclaimed and handed Fabian the real one and handed Patricia the fake one to plant in Sweets office. "You have 3 minutes Mister Miller!" Victor shouted from upstairs, his voice ringing throughout the house yet again. Patricia saw Eddie grit his teeth together at the dreadful noise that was Victor's voice. She placed her hand on his arm and he offered her a soft smile. Before Fabian went to leave Eddie stopped him, "Miss Denby, watch out for her. I have a bad feeling about her so just...watch." Fabian nodded and thanked him for the heads up before leaving him and Patricia alone. Patricia held his hand softly, "It'll be fine, If there's anyone that will give Victor a run for his money it's you." They chuckled and hugged each other for a few seconds before he kissed her softly. "Good morning, Yacker." She smiled before wishing him a good luck and leaving. He rolled up his sleeves and got his bag before walking up to Victor's office against his will. 

As soon as he reached his door it swung open with Victor looking at his pocket watch. Eddie rolled his eyes as he always knew Victor was over dramatic and he had a cheek to talk about Amber. "40 seconds early, Get in." Eddie walked in and sat down with a thud before eying Victor with every move. He sat down and began talking to Eddie but looking at his creepy bird on his desk. "Are you talking to me or that thing?" Eddie asked with a disgusted face. Victors eyes went wide, "Don't you dare talk to me in such a tone, boy!" Eddie put his hands up in defense. Victor looked at Eddie with a deep scowl written over his face, "You know exactly why you are here. Hand it over," he growled and held out his hand. Eddie scrunched up his face and pretended to be confused. "What is it you want? I don't have anything on me?" he played it off cool. Victor stood up in one swift motion and went right up to Eddie's face. "Don't play me for a fool, Boy. You know exactly what Im talking about now hand me the bottle." 

"Vic, I don't know what your talking about! What bottle?!" Eddie tried his hardest to act stupid and to his better liking he was succeeding. Victor grumbled and sat behind his desk. "Get out! Now! This isn't over, I know you little miscreants have what I am looking for and I will tear your rooms apart if I have to!" Eddie walked out and shut the door before walking downstairs and seeing that everyone was eating breakfast apart from Fabian, Patricia, nina and Amber. Eddie skipped breakfast and walked out and practically ran to school to find the rest of his friends. Once he got in he looked around for them but none were to be seen. He ran through the halls and came to a halt when he saw his father talking to Amber and Nina as they tried to distract him so Fabian and Patricia could get into the desk. 

"I just think that the school deserves more recognition?" Nina tried to stall Mr Sweet as much as possible so their plan could go ahead. "That is a brilliant idea, Nina! How would you think on doing so?" he asked as he awaited on their ideas. Patricia ran into the office as Fabian waited outside so he could keep watch. "Hurry up, Patricia!" Fabian whispered harshly as he looked around. His heart dropped when he heard the sound of Mr Sweet just around the corner and through the double doors. "Shut up, Rutter. Ill be two minutes!" Patricia fired back as she opened the latch and placed the fake into the drawer and shut it back over before sprinting out and shutting the door. Fabian and Patricia got out of the way of Mr Sweet, Amber and Nina as they didn't want to look suspicious. Fabian peeped out of the corner and signalled that they had done it and they could stop with the act. 

"Well we will think of different ways over the weekend! Have a great day!" Nina smiled and grabbed Amber before turning the corner to greet Fabian and Patricia. Eddie looked around before walking around to greet the group. "How did the grilling go?" Nina asked Eddie. "He just kept saying he knew I had it but he is gonna search our rooms and stuff. Nothing major, I just blew him off," Eddie shrugged before the school started filling up with people. The group made their way to Miss Denby's class and sat down. Eddie sat with Patricia this time. "There's something about her I don't like," Patricia muttered to Eddie as she pulled out her notebook along with him. "Thankyou! At least someone gets it! I said that the minute I saw her," he agreed and began tapping his pen out of habit. 

Denby made eye contact with Eddie yet again and he felt like he should say something. Before he could open his mouth Patricia looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Let's not attract more attention to ourselves?" she whispered and he nodded, she was right. Just as the class was about to start the new girl walked in. Patricia looked at Eddie and then back to the girl, "Is that the one that's moved into Anubis house?" Eddie nodded and looked to his watch. Denby smiled and introduced her to the class. The girl said a small hello with a bright smile it almost made you go blind, "Im KT, It stands for Kara Tatianna in case your wondering! Im in Anubis house and I hope you guys can help me around this school!" 

She found her seat and sat down. Denby began talking again, "For this months project I want you all to do a sort of Ancestry thing. For example finding birth, death and marriage certificates and do a family tree sort of thing. You can pick your own partners or work alone if you wish. You may begin!" Eddie crossed his eyebrows together. Patricia turned to him with the same expression, "Don't you think it's a bit weird how your dad gives you a placement here, tried to drug you and wants something to do with nina and now she wants a family tree and birth certificates and stuff?" 

"What do we do? Just not do it?" Eddie asked and Patricia shrugged. Both Patricia and Eddie turned to Fabian and Nina and they wore the same expressions as Eddie and Patricia. Amber seemed to be into it along with Joy and KT. Eddie got out his phone and proceeded to text: Amber, Nina, Fabian and Alfie. 

**Meet at the lounge area at lunch - Eddie**

They all nodded and went back to talking and pretending to do the work set out in front of them. "Did you get the thing back okay?" Eddie asked making sure to use code incase Denby heard. Patricia nodded without saying anything else. Eddie grunted as he walked out of Miss Denby's class and realised that Biology was next. Patricia stopped at their lockers, "You still have to tell me about that thing you said last night." Eddie was hoping she had forgotten about that but clearly not. He couldn't lie to her and he knew that, he couldn't lie to the group either as he was a key factor in all of this. 

"Yeah, I will. Just not here, Ill get the group to meet in our room after school?" he asked and she nodded. Patricia knew the reason he was acting off. "Hey, I'll be there and you don't even have to look at him." He smiled a gentle smile before getting his books and heading to class with her. They walked in and sat down, Eddie not even looking at his father. Alfie came in and sat down too, offering everyone haribos. "Hey trix, Eddie. You guys want some haribos?" he asked with a bright smile. Both Eddie and Patricia declined nicely as he munched away to himself. "Alright everyone, settle down. Alfie, Haribos away please." Mr Sweet smiled at him and he put them away with a playful huff. Eric made eye contact with his son for a split second before going on with the lesson. 

"Today we will be learning about the importance of sleep and how it affects the body after a prolonged period of time!" Mr Sweet explained. Eddie just kept his focus on the grasp he had on Patricia's hand. As soon as the lecture was over Mr Sweet asked if everyone could do some research on the function of sleep. As the class was silent Mr Sweet asked to speak with Eddie outside. He increased his grip on Patricia's hand. "Get away from me," Eddie spat in a hushed tone so that nobody would hear. Mr Sweet tried to reason with him and ask him to please step outside. "If you don't get away from me I'll put my fist through your face." Eric took this as an indication as he looked at his son's other bandaged hand. 

Patricia tried to comfort him in any way she could. She ran her thumb over their interlocked hands and whispered over to him, "Im proud of you for that! really, well done." He smiled at her words and felt himself calm down almost instantly. "Thanks for the support, Yacker." he mumbled as he brought his lips to their intertwined hands. 

As the class poured out of Biology Sweet tried again with his son. "Eddie, please can I speak to you?" Eric asked and Eddie felt himself tighten up again. He turned around and waited until everyone poured out of the class. Eddie had planned this all out. Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Amber and Alfie were in the next classroom and were listening in with the vent. "What?" Eddie asked in a clipped, harsh tone as his patience had fully ran out with him now. Eric shut the classroom door and turned to his son. "Im so sorry about last night. I must have missed the ring in the drawer with the dim lighting. Please let me make it up to you?" Eric asked and Eddie gritted his teeth together. 'Remember the plan, let him trust you and then see what they are up to.' Eddie stood, quiet. "I don't expect you to make a decision right now as the way I acted last night was...unprofessional as your teacher and your father." 

Eddie folded his arms over his chest angrily, "Oh and what about Victor? Do you always call him when things go missing and he does the dirty work for you even though I said I didn't have what you were looking for? It's a little sus If Victor is getting up in your son's business, dont you think, Eric?" Eddie spat harshly. Eric stumbled over his words and thought of something to try and brush Eddie off of his tracks but nothing came to mind. "Yeah that's what I thought," Eddie growled before walking out his class leaving him stumbling and dumbfounded. Everyone on the other side listened intently as they heard and saw Eric lift the phone on his desk. Eddie ran into the classroom with them and quietly closed the door and watched through the vent along with everyone else. 

"What are you playing at Victor?! Calling him into your office for the elixir that I must have misplaced! now he's onto us! There's been no change in relationship with either the Osirian or The chosen one. I-" Eric stopped as the phone line went dead. He sighed and ran his hands over his face before the next class began pouring into his class. Everyone turned to Eddie. "Meet me in my room after school and I'll tell you everything. Until then don't attract any attention to yourselves or anything. Sound good?" Eddie asked and everyone nodded before getting up and heading out of the classroom. 

Little did they know that Denby had watched them all leaving that classroom together...Did she know about the vent in the classroom? Let's hope not or that's another thing to worry about and thats the last thing the group of teens needed...

**Hey babesssss! How are you all doing? I hope your having a good day! I saw this edit of Eddie this morning and it gave me so much life that I can't even anymore!! I love you all!**

**Sibuna <33**


	12. Chapter 12

"What have you got, Fabian?" Patricia asked as she sat beside Eddie on the couch in the lounge area. Everyone leaned in and waited for Fabian to start explaining what the elixir was used for. Fabian looked around and made sure it was clear before speaking, "This elixir is used for a specific ritual of bringing back the dead but can only be done so if the osirian? I dunno if that's how you pronounce it but anyway, it can only happen if the Osirian and the chosen one have an intimate connection and overrule the God of the dead to bring the deceased back. In doing this the people who are in favour of the mask of anubis can be granted eternal life." Eddie's heart dropped and Nina looked around in fear. "In English please?" Alfie asked him and looked at Fabian with scared eyes.

Fabian rolled his eyes, "Basically whoever the Osirian is and The Chosen One need to have an intimate connection so that the person who has the mask of Anubis can be granted eternal life? I just wonder what Mr Sweet was doing with the elixir then? It's okay though because we swapped it with a fake, they don't have the mask of Anubis and we don't know who the Osirian is." Eddie shifted uncomfortably and sighed earning a look from everyone as his behaviour was unusual. Eddie braced himself and kept his gaze to the floor, "Im the Osirian..." Everyone shifted and looked at him with question and fear written over their faces. "Your what? Come again?" Patricia asked Eddie with concern. "Remember when I heard my dad and Victor the other day in the office? I heard them saying I was brought here for a purpose and said that I was the Osirian. I don't know what it is and I swear Im not working with them, I just randomly got brought here without knowing anything, you gotta believe me." Eddie pleaded his innocence. Patricia nodded and put her hand on his bicep to show her understanding. 

Nina tried to smile but failed miserably, "So what does this mean...? That in order for Sweet and Victor to get eternal life we need to have a... _connection_?" Patricia almost screwed her face up but decided that jealousy was not the best option to play for right now. Fabian but in before anyone could say anything, "Hey, Patricia and Eddie have a real connection and so do we. Plus they don't have the real elixir and they don't have the mask of Anubis either. Let's just calm down, alright? Ill do more research into the ritual and what you and Eddie are." Everyone nodded and Amber tapped Eddie's arm. He turned to look at her before she eyed the door frame, "Denby is at the door frame. Nobody say anything and pretend we are talking about maths." 

Patricia pretended to ask Eddie a maths equation to which he looked at her with confused eyes. "Uhh..erm...I think its 252? Im terrible at equations." he made sure to make it look like he was helping her with maths as he looked at the door with his peripheral vision. Denby stood in the door frame for a further few seconds before disappearing to god only knows where. "Alright, Definitely meet me in our room after school," Eddie asked before slouching backwards and closing his eyes. He was beyond stressed and he had only been here a week. He didn't even know why he was here and what his purpose as the Osirian was. Eddie hated having responsibility for anything and he deep down knew that whatever he was, he had to be responsible. He knew he was special but he didn't know how or why. The group was muttering amongst themselves when he felt Patricia rest her head on his shoulder. "You okay, Yacker?" he asked tilting his head to look at her. She nodded before opening her magazine and reading it to herself. It was the little things that made his heart leap. Patricia seemed more open about public affection now that most people knew they were kinda a thing even though hadn't discussed anything officially. 

The bell rang and the little group walked to their class. Eddie was not looking forward to going back to Anubis house whatsoever as all it did was cause more stress with Victor lurking around and with that new girl it was all just shambles. During class Eddie was bored out of his nut so decided to pass notes to his favourite person as they couldn't talk. He got his pen out and began scribbling on a scrap piece of paper before passing it to her beside him. She knitted her eyebrows together and slowly opened it without drawing any attention to herself in doing so. 

**I wish I could hear your yacking but the teacher has other plans - E**

Patricia stiffed a laugh and began writing her own response to her weasel. He was making her into a sappy mess and she didn't know if she liked it or not. She was constantly wanting touch him or be near him and not to mention her cuddling into him at night and sharing the same bed. This was not regular Patricia behaviour but she found herself making an exception for a particular boy and that boy only. She wrote her response after her little daydream of feeling for him and pushed it to his side of the desk. He smiled and opened it slowly before his eyes read over the response. 

**Sappy much? you don't look like the mushy feelings type, Weasel - P**

Eddie looked at the clock and back to the work he was supposed to be doing but was sending notes instead. He knew she had a point. Eddie was never a very sappy person and feelings were always kept to a minimum and was usually sugar coated nicely with sarcasm but Patricia made him feel different. He pushed the paper towards her again and awaited on her opening it. 

**Oh is that right, Yacker? Says the one who lays with me at night and asks for my sleepy voice? - E**

Patricia read his reply and bit her lip, he was able enough for her and he was getting more cocky with more time that passed. She scrunched the paper up with a smirk and placed it into her blazer pocket. He placed his hand on her knee and kept it there the whole period before Mr Sweet entered the classroom and asked to speak to Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, Nina, Amber and Alfie. Everyone looked at one another before getting up in confusion and walking outside. "I have been informed that a bunch of you were seen leaving the classroom next to my office during class hours earlier? care to explain why you weren't in class?" he asked the group of teenagers. Everyone looked at each other before Eddie spoke up first. 

"After I came out from speaking with you I heard crying coming from next door and saw Amber crying," Eddie spoke and eyed everyone to just go with it. Patricia but in next, "Yeah, she was really upset and didn't want anyone seeing her cry cause her makeup started going all funny." Amber sighed, "I didn't want anyone knowing that I was upset but since whoever saw me crying ill tell you the reason...My pet dog died!" she started fake crying and everyone looked at Amber and then to Mr Sweet with annoyed eyes. "See now you've made her start crying again!" Fabian said trying to comfort her. Mr Sweet apologised profoundly and excused himself. Amber lifted her head and wiped under her eyes. Patricia looked at the room across from Mr Sweet's office and saw it was Miss Denby's. Patricia nudged Eddie, "It must have been her." Eddie nodded and walked back into the classroom and took his seat. Patricia sat down after him and looked at him. 

"Now she's definitely a part of whatever is going on." Eddie nodded and ran his hands over his face in annoyance. His hand was making slow progress but it was still getting there to say the least. 

The group walked back to Anubis house together and discussed some theories on what was going on with Mr Sweet, Victor and Denby. "What if they are trying to make zombies?!" Alfie asked completely petrified. Amber sighed, "Oh Alfie, you definitely need therapy for that mind of yours!" Fabian and Nina were walking at the back discussing what they had found out about the elixir and started developing their own theories. "You don't think the new girl has anything to do with this? They enrolled Eddie and she was close in behind, don't you find that a bit weird?" Nina asked her boyfriend to whom agreed that it was a bit off. Everyone walked into the eerie house and went to their rooms just as normal. 

Eddie walked into he and Patricia's room and fell onto his bed. He groaned and buried his face into his pillows. Patricia looked at him with a confused look on her face but laughed at him. "So that's what you were mumbling about last night? Your the Osirian?" she asked taking off her tie. He flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling, "Yeah...Im sorry I didn't say anything I just didn't know how to process it myself. I don't even know what it means and now Im in the center of this cult plan thing. It's just stressing me out." Patricia could hear it in his voice that he was massively stressed to the brim. She sat on her bed and looked over to him still staring at the ceiling. "Well It'll all work out cause they don't have the elixir, they don't have the mask and they don't have you and Nina as... _a thing._ " He smiled at the disgust in her voice on the emphasis. He sat up, "Good point, Trixie." She screwed up her face and stood up. "Only Alfie is allowed to call me that so take this as a warning," she tried to seem annoyed but his wide smirk made it impossible to keep stern. 

"Or what? what are you gonna do, Trixie?" he mimicked and felt a slap to the side of the head. He picked her up and began tickling her profusely until they were both howling with laughter. He got up and took off his school jumper as he was boiling. Patricia got up too and went over to her bed before taking off her blazer and shoes. Eddie remained turned so she could change and as usual she did the same for him. Before they knew it Alfie, Amber, Nina and Fabian walked into their room to discuss all about today. "Okay so we found out your the Osirian. Your the son of Mr Sweet. You heard Victor and Sweet talking about The Chosen One and The Osirian. We found the real elixir. We have the mask of Anubis. Anything im missing?" Fabian asked and everyone looked between each other. Alfie intruded, "Miss Denby must have been the one to rat us out to Mr Sweet. Why would she care if we were in a classroom for 5 minutes? she must have been watching." Eddie spoke up next, "I have a feeling she's a part of the cult thing that's going on. I didn't like her from the first minute I saw her...I just remembered something...the new girl? I bumped into her and I got like a Vision but I don't even know what it was?" 

Fabian wrote some points down and looked around everyone in the group. "Okay so they are already onto us and Nina's locket can unlock certain parts of the house. Put the elixir, the mask and whatever else that they cannot get their hands on up in the attic. There's like a secret door thing that Nina will show you, Eddie. You two are the most powerful of the group so they will be going after you two the most. We can't talk about any of this In school If there's vents and people like Denby around to listen. Our meeting spot can be the clearing in the woods or the Attic. Clear?" Fabian asked and everyone nodded. 

"Sibuna?" Nina smiled and put her hand over her right eye. Everyone mimicked apart from Eddie who looked like a lost puppy. Amber laughed, "Sibuna is Anubis backwards. It's like our mating call so whenever we have a meeting to wrap it up we say 'Sibuna.' Clear?" Eddie nodded slowly. "Okay again," Amber said before raising her right hand over her right eye along with everyone, including Eddie. 

"Sibuna." 

**Hey angels! Im sorry there wasn't an update last night. I haven't been feeling well and apparently my school might be going back but who cares? I MISS PEDDIE SO MUCH!!! I watched the touchstone of Ra tonight and bawled my eyes out :( But anyways im gonna make a fan account but the edits won't be that good LMAO ill update you guys on what its called etc butttttt have a great day or night! I also want to point out that as someone who has struggled with mental health and stuff that if anyone ever needs anyone to speak to or anything I AM ALWAYS HERE!!! IM SERIOUS!!! I need more friends anyway XD I love you all and be safe!**

**Sibuna! <333**


	13. Chapter 13

"Dinner everyone!" Trudy shouted from the living room. Footsteps were heard throughout the house as everyone practically ran to the dining room to get food. Eddie and Patricia got up from doing their homework. Eddie had been actually doing his homework as Patricia usually explained it better when it was just the two of them and he could concentrate. They walked into the living room and sat down across from each other before getting a plate and piling on some food. Fabian and Nina walked in alongside Amber and KT. The new girl sat down beside Eddie and Patricia felt herself grow warmer as the tension of anger started boiling inside her. Eddie smiled at the new girl and turned his full attention towards her before starting a conversation. 

Patricia grumbled to herself and ate in silence without even looking up once. Alfie sat down and nudged her with a soft smile, "You okay?" Patricia nodded but Alfie wasn't buying it. "Cmon, Trix. I've known you how long? I know when you are planning out someone's funeral." Patricia laughed at his statement and looked down to her plate and then slightly retracted her gaze when she looked over to Eddie and KT talking and laughing. "Oh," Alfie said as he noticed what was going on. He looked at Patricia and leaned in to her side, "Trust me he has eyes for you and only you, Trix. It's okay to be jealous, I would be too." Patricia scoffed at Alfie, "Im not jealous. She just...I dunno, she just annoys me." Alfie continued to try and make her feel better but nothing was helping. Patricia suddenly didnt feel hungry. She got up and took her plate into the kitchen before going to her room without another word. 

Eddie looked up with furrowed eyebrows as did everyone else. "It's macaroni night, Patricia's favourite and she didn't even touch her plate!" Trudy exclaimed in confusion. KT turned to her new friend, "Go see what's wrong with her! there's clearly something bothering her and I don't wanna keep you! I hope she feels better!" Eddie smiled and thanked his new friend before getting up and going to their shared room. He walked in and saw her reading a book. "Yacker? What's wrong? You didn't eat anything," he asked sitting on the bottom of her bed. She rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you be with KT? Im surprised you remembered who I am. Just go or something," she snapped before turning to her book again. He didn't know she felt left out but he did understand that she didn't like KT for some reason. 

He put his hand on her leg that was under her blanket, "Yknow, Yacker if your jealous it's okay but there's no need to be cause your my Yacker, remember? Deep down you know your my girl and nothing will change that. Me and KT are only friends, just like im friends with Amber and Nina. Your friends with Fabian and Alfie and that's fine cause I trust you." His statement was spot on but if he thought Patricia was going to admit that he was up a gumtree and he knew that too. She never replied and he took that as somewhat of an 'I know' answer. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. "Cmon back into the dining room, I just found out macaroni is your favourite food, Yacker." Patricia was being petty and she hated it cause only he could make her feel petty. She didn't want to let it go just like that. She shifted, "Im fine, Im occupied anyway. Go talk to your new best friend." He lowered his head before getting up and leaving her alone as she wished. 

Even if he said and said that they were just friends she still wouldn't believe him and he wondered why. KT smiled at Eddie when he walked back into the living room. "How is she? Is she okay?" KT asked concerned. Eddie sighed, "She's not feeling that great and she wanted some alone time so that's what Im doing." Amber nudged Alfie. "What's wrong with her?" Alfie leaned in towards Amber before telling her that Eddie didn't speak to her at all and was too focused on KT. "That's why she left?" Amber asked for confirmation and Alfie nodded. Amber got up and tapped Eddie on the shoulder before pulling him with the ear into the hallway. 

"OW," Eddie groaned and rubbed his earlobe as he looked at Amber in confusion. She sighed, "Listen It's none of my business with you and Patricia but Eddie you need to get a grip. She doesn't like KT so ask her why and try to get them to be friends or something! You didn't speak to her at dinner or even remotely look at her! She's been hurt in the past-" Amber stopped and noticed she had went a bit overboard with info. Eddie's eyes opened a bit wider as he asked her to continue but Amber refused. "Someone hurt her?" he asked in a low, indecisive tone. Amber sighed before nodding. "Im not saying anymore cause it's not my place. Eddie I really Love you and Patricia together. Your so genuine and nice even though you pretend to be cocky. Just be patient with her and her getting hurt so easily will eventually stop once she can fully trust you," Amber smiled before squeezing his shoulder and walking back into the dining room. 

Eddie stood in the hallway for a furthermore couple of seconds before returning to the dining room as well. Fabian nudged Eddie, "Nina and you can go up to the attic after dinner if that suits you?" Eddie nodded. "Im done anyways," Eddie said getting up and taking his plate in. Amber made sure it was clear to go to the attic. "It's clear!" she squealed. "Amber! turn your hyperness down just a touch." Fabian laughed. Nina walked up the attic stairs first, Eddie close behind as he held the torch. The attic was dingy, dark and freezing. "How did you know that your locket unlocked certain parts of the house?" Eddie found himself asking as he looked around. "There was this woman called Sarah that came to me and gave me it and told me it could unlock certain things with the horus symbol. I then later found out she was Robert Frobisher Smythe's daughter and that Im The chosen One. Complicated I know." She still managed to laugh. Eddie stopped, "H-how did you cope with knowing you were really important?" 

Nina sighed, "Because I knew I was on the good side and I know that you are too. You have a right to be scared but trust me you'll get used to whatever you are and you will get your own little signs of what direction your supposed to be going in." Eddie tried to smile but couldn't. "I dont have a locket that interacts with me though...Im lost in the dark, I haven't a clue what or who I am anymore...All I keep doing is fucking things up." Nina sighed, "I was there once, not knowing what to do and thinking I kept making everything worse but as I've said before, I know im on the good side and you pick yourself back up. I have Fabian as a motivation booster and you have Patricia." she smiled. He chuckled, "Yacker is...different. She's not like every other girl ive been close to. She gives me a run for my money and doesn't objectify me for my looks or anything. Patricia is literally my life booster but she doesn't see it." 

Nina smiled as he rambled about his favorite person, she admired how honest he was for his personality. "She just yacks and yacks but it's a good thing. Her voice is just something else and she always thinks im joking. Patricia hates compliments but I know deep down she loves it." Nina agreed, "Patricia didn't like me when I first arrived but then after a little bit of time we actually became really close and she's one of my best friends now. Things change if you keep at it, remember that for your Osirian thing." Eddie nodded and felt his emotions loosen up a bit. "Here it is," she mumbled before placing her locket up against it. A rough scraping noise was heard as the stone door opened. Eddie stared in awe as Nina walked in with him close behind. "Okay, Give me the mask and the elixir and ill put in the little cupboard," Nina asked kneeling down as Eddie passed her the elixir and then the mask before she placed it in and padlocked it shut. She grabbed the key and walked out with Eddie before the stone wall closed back over. 

"Don't come up here during the day incase Victor is floating around. We will fill you in on anything your missing but for now we can ask Fabian if he's gotten anymore information on who you are?" Nina asked and Eddie nodded before walking down the attic stairs but stopped quickly. 

"Do you hear that?" Eddie asked and Nina nodded. They both listened intently before Eddie's realisation hit him. 

"My dad's in Victors office."

**Hey loves! im sorry its short, its my nephews birthday and ive been editing and stuff. I made a fan page!! its @ Peddies_Yacker on insta!! Thanks for the support on the story too!! Have a great day!!**


End file.
